


Saving the World: Round 2

by one_eyed_siren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "Hunting down a snake faced bitch" is one of my notes, 50/50 Gay to straight ratio, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different kind of Time Travel, F/M, First Year to Seventh Year and Beyond!, Harry Potter Has a Twin, I'm going to start tagging things as they are revealed, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Characters - Freeform, This story is going to be hella long. Please send help and coffee, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_eyed_siren/pseuds/one_eyed_siren
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister? What if she had been placed in Slytherin and befriended Draco? What if at the end of the day this new trio failed the wizarding world? What if they were given a second chance to change things? But have to leave everyone they know behind. {Rated M for future content. Fantasy/Romance/Angst} (x-posted on fanfiction.net under name one-eyed-siren)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first dance with a Harry Potter fanfic in a long time. I had this idea dancing through my head for a long while now and just had to write/share it. Also it's going to be a very, very long ride.

Death watched as the siren awoke first of the three. The unlikely three who attempted and failed to save the Wizarding world and the rest of it as well. But then again, how were these three children to know that Tom Riddle had such a trump card. Well...the siren knew...but much to late to do anything to stop it. But now...now they would be ready.

“What the bloody hells?” The young woman muttered, looking around the foggy grey area with her one killing curse green eye. She even dared to glare at Death with that one eye. Oh Death had a chuckle at that. The siren's spirit had always been part of the reason why Death favored her. Death watched in wonder as the young siren shook her brother and gently kicked her best friend awake. Gentle “Oi...wake the hell up.”s causing Death to chuckle even more.

When they all had woken, Death began their speech, “As you three know, you died. You've failed the world. And yes the entire world, not just the Wizarding world.” At this, one pair of killing curse green eyes and a pair of stormy grey eyes turned downcast. Whilst the singular killing curse green eye glared with rage towards Death. “But I'm willing to grant you a second chance.” At this the two downtrodden sets of eyes looked up with hope.

But that singular eye remained full of rage, “And what exactly is this second chance, Death?”

Death smiled under their hood. Of course the siren would recognize them. “If you so accept my offer, I will send you back. But not back in your time period. Back to that of your parents.” Death paused to take in the shocked expressions and the slight change in the siren's face as she contemplates the idea. “But you'll still be yourselves, just younger. You will be eleven again. But living with your parents.” Death again paused as inquisitive faces appeared before them. “So in this case, Draco will still be Draco Malfoy. But he will be the younger brother of Lucius Malfoy. In likeness, Harry and Lyka will still be Harry Potter and Lyka Potter. But they will be the younger siblings of James Potter. As an advantage I'm allowing you all to keep the memories that you have gained till now.”

Harry spoke up, his usual brash tone sullied by the realization of his loss against Voldemort. “And exactly how much younger will we be compared to James?”

“Only one year. If you accept, you will be waking up on the morning that you shall be visiting Diagon Alley for your supplies for Hogwarts.”

“I believe we will need some time to confer.” Draco's silvery drawl echoed out into the swirling grey nothingness. The trio huddled together as Death looked on. Death thought back on all the times this trio should have been on their doorstep. Draco when he challenged his parents when he was fourteen and they began cursing him. Lyka especially when she was hit in the face with that curse that took her left eye and left her with horrible, painful scars. Harry with the troll, the basilisk, and all the other horrible things he faced.

Finally the trio turned back to Death. As one they said, “We accept your deal.”

Death gave a huff, “Then I suppose this is goodbye for now, my children. I wish you luck in your new lives.”

The swirling grey enveloped the four figures till there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 1: Waking Up

Lyka woke in a bed that was honestly way too large for her eleven year old body. She looked around the room, wondering why she was feeling slightly dizzy. Then she realized that she had both eyes back. “Well at least there's that. And at least there's the fact that my bedroom is basically a library.” Almost every wall in the room was lined with bookshelves. Full bookshelves. Lyka was debating between going back to sleep or pulling a book down and curling up in the armchair under the sole window to read for a while. But then suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door before it flew open.

“C'mon Lyka! Get up already! The sooner we get to breakfast, the sooner we get to go to Diagon Alley!” The foreign yet familiar voiced practically boomed out of the young boy who looked so much like Lyka's Harry. The only difference she really noted was the brown eyes instead of green.

“Oi. Who said you could come in you git?” She stuck her tongue out at her elder brother before ducking fully under the covers. “Seriously James. What if I had been naked? Or in the midst of fantasizing about my mate?” As Lyka laid under the covers, various memories that she had lived, yet not lived flowed through her brain. She giggled at the one of her whistling to cause James' training broom to buck when she had been angry at him.

James scrunched his face up in disgust. “You've only just turned eleven. Why would you already be thinking like that about your mate?” He flops onto his stomach on the side of the bed where Lyka wasn't. “Although I suppose it is quite the question for you. Already knowing that there is someone out there who Lady Magic has deemed as the person you'll spend the rest of your life with.” He stops for a moment before rolling to face Lyka. “At least it'll make dating easy for ya.”

Lyka snorts as she gives him a push. “It's only easy so long as they're single and around my age.” She thinks back to how at least her mate was one of those things before. Popping her head out from under the covers, she glares at James. “Now do you mind leaving so I can get ready? Oh! Is Harry up already?”

James laughs and ruffles Lyka's silvery white hair, making it even more a mess than it was before. “Okay, okay! I know when I'm not wanted. And yes he is. He was stuffing his face downstairs. By the way, I still don't get why but he was crying while he ate Mom's cooking.” James gives Lyka a puzzled look.

Lyka shrugs as she climbs out of bed and walks over to the hidden closet. “Perhaps in a past life he didn't have a mother to cook wonderful meals for him? Or maybe he had a bad dream?” James shrugs and quickly leaves as Lyka opens up her closet.

She glances around at all the fashionable clothes that Euphemia and Fleamont purchased for her. She still couldn't believe that they would go to such expense for her. But then again, that might just be the abused orphan she once was talking. And not the well loved daughter of a happily married couple. Lyka runs her fingers down the row of dresses hanging in the closet. Deciding that today would be a wonderful day to be a bit more elegant. She stops at a simple, black sundress. Her lips quirk up into a smile as she hums a little tune. The dress lifts off the hanger and floats down into her waiting hands. 

\---------------

Harry glances up from his plate of eggs that he was silently crying into. Lyka had skipped into the room while he had been busy crying into his breakfast. He watches silently while chewing as Lyka kisses both their parents on their cheeks. Harry sighs as he runs a hand through his unruly hair. He still couldn't get over the fact that Lyka was able to completely assimilate to this new life. Then again...she always had been able to think on her feet faster than even Draco.

“Mornin' Lyka.” Harry greets her with a small smile, “So do you think we'll meet anyone interesting today?” He really hopes that she understands that he's talking about Draco. In the past eleven years of memories he doesn't remember meeting Draco once. Harry was actually beginning to miss the snarky prat.

Harry watches Lyka's expression as it goes from confusion to understanding to contemplative. Gods it was weird seeing his sister with two eyes again. He'd grown too used to her scars and eye-patch.

“Well in theory we'll meet a lot of interesting people. I mean today we get to go get books, robes, potions ingredients, and hopefully some ice cream.” At this Lyka flashed their parents with the most hopeful smile.

Fleamont chuckled slightly as he grinned back at Lyka, “Of course we'll stop off for ice cream. But only after we're all done shopping and James has found all of his friends. I believe you did say your friends were planning on shopping today too?” At this Fleamont looked over to James, dutifully ignoring Lyka's over dramatic huff.

“Yeah! Remus and Peter said they were definitely going to be there. Although I don't know if Sirius will be able to join us. His parents are weird and don't like him or his brother straying too far from them. Barely let them leave the house during summer. So I really doubt he'll be able to join us.” James sighs deeply. “The poor sap has only been able to send me one letter all summer too. His parents are so angry about him getting into Gryffindor.”

Harry and Lyka share a look as Fleamont and James continue their conversation about Sirius' situation. The twins were both wondering the same thing: if Sirius would still wait till his sixth year before running away or if it would happen sooner due to their being here. They both shrug at each other causing them to gain James' attention again.

“Were you two having yet another silent twin conversation?” James looks back and forth between them, a large smile on his face. “What was it about? Quidditch? Lyka's latest read? Or could it have been advice as to how I'm going to win over Lily?” Both Lyka and Harry snort at James as he once again brings up Lily. It was amazing how much of his thinking capacity was taken up by one girl.

“Actually Lyka was thinking so hard about Fortescue's that I started thinking about it.” Harry giggles as he finishes up his breakfast.

Euphemia and Fleamont both laugh at their daughter as she turned bright red, sticking her tongue out at Harry. “Of course she'd be thinking about ice cream. Isn't all she thinks about is sweets? Oh and I suppose books every once in a while.” James laughed hard as Lyka turned a deeper shade of red and more frantically ate her breakfast.

The moment Lyka finished, she jumps up from her chair. “Alright let's go! I really want to see if they have any new stock at Flourish and Blotts.”


	3. Chapter 2: Flourish and Blotts

Harry looks around Diagon Alley with wonder and amazement. It wasn't so much because this was this life's “first” time being here, but that the last time he was physically here almost everything had been destroyed. He looks to Lyka, seeing her equally green eyes look around with that same wonder. And just knowing deep within himself that she is having similar thoughts to him.

“All right, so what do you kids want to do first? James you wanted to look at quidditch equipment. Lyka wants to go to Flourish and Blotts. And Harry?” Euphemia's kind voice snaps Harry out of his mental wanderings.

“I'd like to go with James. And if possible...I'd like to see about getting a new broom for school.” Harry glances down to his shoes, feeling embarrassed over something he hadn't fully experienced. All he knew is that he had a memory of crashing while flying earlier that summer and breaking his broom. Euphemia had been enraged. Not because the broom had broke, but because James had allowed Harry to fly so recklessly.

Euphemia smiles gently at Harry and tilts his head up to look her in the eye, “Of course, my darling Harry. So Fleamont, do you want to take Lyka to get her books? Or would you prefer to take James and Harry?” 

“I'll take Lyka. I've been meaning to track down a copy of a book that one of the neighbors recommended.” Fleamont offered Lyka his hand and with a wave the two went in the opposite direction.

“All right then boys. Off to the broom and quidditch shops! And what do you say about getting fitted for your school robes after?” This had the boys nodding excitedly as they got to do the fun things first.

__________________

Once inside Flourish and Blotts, Lyka separated from her father. He was dutifully grabbing all of her school books while she went off in search of more entertaining reading. She found herself feeling a bit shocked at the lack of patronage that fine morning. Who wouldn't want to be inside a bookstore looking for books? Well maybe only for a delicious dish of mint ice cream.

She mentally took note of someone sneezing a shelf away as she looked through the shelves. And there! The next novel in a series about a pirating siren sailing the seas was out. The only problem was its shelf location. “Bloody hells...why'd I have to be born such a shortcake?” Immediately Lyka began jumping to attempt to reach the book. Then she tried standing on one of the lower shelves in an attempt.

“I hate being so damn short.” Lyka looks around herself. Making fully sure there was no one within sight of her before she began humming a gentle tune. The book slowly began to move towards the edge of the shelf. Mentally Lyka was thrilled but kept up her humming. By Lady Magic she was going to get that book even if it meant getting grounded.

“Excuse me...but how exactly are you manipulating magic to do that?” A voice drawled from her right.

Lyka jumps; completely forgetting about the book and just barely catching it as it falls. “Uhhh...” She glances up through her silvery bangs to meet piercing black eyes. 'Oh bloody hells. Of course I'd meet you in a moment like this,' she thought to herself. She straightens up, clutching the book to her chest and stared down one Severus Snape. “Would you believe me if I said I have no idea what you're talking about?” Lyka gave him one of her sweetest smiles, the one that always got her out of trouble with her parents.

Severus smiles slightly at her; oh boy was she going to tell Harry about that smile later. “Absolutely not. So how did you do it? Seeing as aurors aren't popping up, it's obviously not traceable.”

Lyka sighs, knowing that she'll have to reveal herself a bit sooner to others that her parents would like. 'Wow I bet Harry is having a fit knowing I've assimilated to this new life so soon.' She holds up a finger to him before running to the end of the shelf to check that Fleamont is still chatting with the clerk. Upon seeing that he was, she grabs Severus' sleeve and drags him to the one reading nook in the whole store. She motions for him to sit; when he does, she whistles a tune that she uses for a silencing and cloaking charm. Very useful when one wants to get away with things. Or if you don't want your pesky brothers finding you when you're reading.

“And what was that?” Severus' eyes widen as another family walks into the store and doesn't pay attention to them at all. “Did you just cloak us?”

Lyka sits down in the armchair opposite of him, feeling a bit drained. She had forgotten how little she could do as an eleven year old versus a sixteen year old. “Well yes. I did indeed cloak. And made it so no one can hear this conversation. But how about introductions first? Since you know...about to divulge grand secrets here.” She stares quite pointedly at him.

“Ah...I suppose that would be quite fair. I'm Severus Snape. And I'm going to assume that man at the counter you keep glancing at is your father?” Severus looks over at the friendly but older man. Then he looks over to the stack of first year textbooks. “Are you going to be coming to Hogwarts this year?”

Lyka looks over to her father again. Mostly she was just double-checking that he wasn't looking for her yet. “Oh.” She looks at Severus again, pretending to be shocked at his identity but being genuinely embarrassed. “Well this is about to get awkward. Lyka Potter.” She grimaces as his nostrils flare. Oh he was definitely beginning to realize. And there he goes, looking her over attempting to find the physical similarities to James. “For what it's worth, I'm sorry my older brother is such a git. And just to let you know, he might have lost a few brain cells over the summer. I might have hit him several times with thick books when he's told me about some of the pranks he's pulled on you.” She dusts off her dress for something to do while Severus looks her over.

“You're actually related to that moron?” His nostrils were still flared in rage, but at least he was still talking. “It's a bit hard to believe. Seeing as you have white hair. And an interest in books.”

“Well...yeah. Never been one for doing reckless things. Or tormenting people.” She swallows. Gods this was worse than that terrible first potions lesson with the adult Severus. “But the hair goes in with what you were asking about earlier.” With that he nods and waves for her to continue. Bloody hells he already has that mannerism. “Ya see...the thing is that I'm a siren. And before you go looking for a tail, I don't have one. Although no one really knows if I'll get one once I get my full inheritance.” She shrugs as he tilts his head in curiosity. “Most of the texts written by actual sirens have all either disappeared or been destroyed. And since I'm the first to pop up in a few centuries I'm supposed to keep it quiet while my parents figure things out.”

“So then you can use sound and melodies to control the threads of magic?” Severus was finding himself to be genuinely curios about this Potter girl. And it helps that she at least knew how to be civil.

Lyka nods, feeling more and more drained. “Yes. That's the gist of it. Although right now it tires me out when I do too much. Which speaking of, I'm going to have to drop this soon.” She waves her hand around the general area. She watches as Severus looks her over, internally snorts when he realizes just how tired she's become during their conversation.

“Then drop it.”

And so she does with a barely there hum. Of course though right as she drops the shield is when her mum walks in with James and Harry. “Oh bloody hells.” She mutters as Severus tenses up at the sight of James. James himself was beginning to look like a peacock fluffing itself up. Harry on the other hand looked like he didn't know what to do. “James just sod off. I'm too tired to deal with your peacock attitude.”

Euphemia noticed that. “Lykainion Rosetta Potter!” Lyka sighs as her mother came over to them. “You know better than to talk to your brother that way.” Euphemia then notices the tension between James and Severus. “But...what exactly is going on here?” Ah yes, that sweet tone that meant hell was about to be paid. Lyka made sure every time her mother used it to memorize the exact way she said things. It was beautiful how her mother could seem so kind and yet so terrifying. She aspired to be that way later in this life.

James immediately froze in his advance, the vicious words he was about to say to Severus dying on his lips. “Uhhh...nothing mum. Was just going to greet my schoolmate here. See what he and Lyka were talking about. Possibly threaten him a little like a good big brother. You know? Since Lyka's pretty as a doll and what not.” Lyka snorts at that. Of course his excuse would be that he needed to protect Lyka from all the big bad boys out there.

Euphemia rolls her eyes, clearly not believing her eldest. She turns her attention to the young boy that Lyka was speaking with, “And I don't believe we've been introduced yet. I'm Euphemia Potter, Lyka and James's mother. And the young boy with the green eyes is Lyka's twin brother Harry.” She offers Severus her hand to shake. “Might I ask how it is you and Lyka found yourselves chatting it up like old friends?” And there was the billion watt smile Euphemia always had when she liked the energy of someone. Lyka squints her eyes at it. Apparently her mother saw something in Severus. That was when Euphemia wiggled her eyebrows at Lyka.

'Oh boy.' Lyka rolls her eyes back at her.

“My name is Severus. And I overheard her complaining about her height, loudly. So I went over to see what was going on and saw her jumping attempting to grab that book she's holding now. And I offered to assist her. Seeing as how I'm at least a head taller than her.” Severus lies to Euphemia so smoothly that Lyka is actually impressed. 

“Is that so? Well that was very kind of you, Severus.” Euphemia makes of show of thinking about something. All three Potter children look at her suspiciously. “You know...we were just about to grab James' friends and go to Florean Fortescue's. How about you join us Severus? My treat as thanks for helping my precious Lyka.”

Severus looks flabbergasted. “I wouldn't want to impo-”

“Oh come now! It wouldn't be imposing at all. Then you can join us at Madame Malkin's for robe fittings!” Euphemia claps her hands excitedly. Fleamont chooses that moment to finally wander over to his family.

“What's happening, my love?” Fleamont glances between his wife, his children, and the unknown young boy sitting opposite his daughter. Then he notices the book in Lyka's lap, “Found a book? Here I'll take it up front in a moment and pay for all your things, dear. Oh I also already grabbed Harry's and James's books.”

Euphemia smiles brightly at her husband, “This kind young man helped Lyka get that book down a bit ago. Then they ended up having a bit of a chat, so I offered to have him join us for ice cream and robe fittings. Isn't that right, Severus?” 

Severus just nods, fully realizing at this point that he wasn't going to be getting out of this.

As Euphemia and Fleamont attend to the task of purchasing their children's textbooks. Lyka notices them turning away a well used set of second year textbooks and purchasing a second set of brand new copies of the same books. 'How interesting...apparently mother really approves of Severus. James is going to love that.'

Harry looks at Lyka raising his eyebrows as he noticed the same. She shrugs at him, not fully understanding this particular change quite obviously caused by them being here at this point. Lyka stands slowly, still feeling that exhaustion that comes with her overusing her magic, and offers a hand to Severus. He looks at her with confused black orbs. “Trust me. She's not going to let you out of this. Apparently she's taken a liking to you. And don't be surprised if your textbooks look...newer than you picked out.”

James whips his head towards Lyka, “Mother liking Snivellous? Are you kidding me, Lyka? And...wait...did Mother just buy him textbooks?” James stares in disbelief towards their parents.

Severus glares at James about to open his mouth when Harry beats him to it. “James don't be a jerk. Mum obviously sees something in Severus. Plus we've got more than enough money to spare. And I wouldn't doubt it if she plans on buying him new robes as well.” Severus blushes at this.

“I'm not some bloody charity case.” His lips pull back in a sneer, but his face slackens into shock as Lyka threads her arm through his and gently pats it.

“Trust me. She tries to spoil James' friends as well. They usually try to refuse it, but she ends up pulling out crocodile tears so they accept her gifts.” Lyka shrugs her shoulders slightly while leading him to the door. “I'm pretty sure she wants more children in general. But has to put up with just having a git, a green-eyed sweetheart, and a pain in the side siren.”

James stops for a moment, staring at Lyka in shock. “You told him?!”

Lyka sticks her tongue out at him, “He caught me in the act you insufferable git. Now...for the thing I've been waiting for all day! Ice cream!” Lyka began skipping towards Fortescue's, dragging Severus the entire way. As James just watches, wondering if the end times had come.


	4. Chapter 3: Awkward Ice Cream

'This is so bloody awkward,' was on repeat in Lyka's head. She could sense that it was floating through Harry's as well. Not long after she had dragged Severus off to the ice cream parlor, James had shown up with Remus and Peter in tow. All three of them had glared daggers at Severus, but at least stopped once everyone's parents had arrived. Now it was just complete silence as everyone ate their ice cream. While the parents were having a jovial time over at their table.

Harry honestly wanted nothing more than this to end. Severus looked miserable. Lyka looked like she wanted to be anywhere else. Preferably with her ice cream in tow. And the trio of idiots across the table looked like they would prefer the parents to leave so they could hex Severus. All in all...it couldn't have been a worse ice cream run.

But things change as Lyka seems to silently hurry Harry and Severus on with their ice cream eating. And eventually James and his friends begin to chat about what may come with their second year of schooling. Harry notes that Severus is attempting to make it seem like he isn't actually listening to the other boys' conversation. But Harry understands that Severus wants every advantage he could possibly get.

Then things get even more awkward when the conversation turns towards Houses.

“So Harry and Lyka, what houses do you think you'll end up in?” Remus Lupin asks innocently and kindly enough.

“Well of course they'll be Gryffindors like us!” James practically yells out with pride. Harry looks towards Lyka and sees her rolling her eyes. And notes that Severus has noticed her eye roll.

“I believe that it's probably likely that I'll end up in Gryffindor. I'm not overly smart, not too cunning, and I just don't really see myself being in Hufflepuff.” Harry replies quickly, just as Lyka is about to open her mouth. He still remembers the scathing remarks she paid people who accused her of going Dark just because she was in Slytherin in their past life. Bloody hells, she was most likely going to force the Sorting Hat to put her into Slytherin anyway. Regardless of the subtle changes their new life had caused. Harry's opinion was that she was more of a Ravenclaw these days.

Remus nods thoughtfully, “Don't count your brains out yet, Harry. You never know what might develop in a few years of schooling!” Remus gives Harry his kind smile. The one that if it wasn't for that Harry knew Draco was somewhere around here, he would probably pursue Remus. “And what about you, Lyka? Have you given much thought as to where you'll most likely end up?”

Lyka nods slowly, looking between all the boys at the table. Gods...James was about to be pissed. “I've given it a lot of consideration. And I'm pretty sure I've narrowed it down to two Houses.” She pauses for a few moments to eat more of her ice cream. “I'm fairly certain that I'll either end up in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Mostly because I'm not overtly kind enough for Hufflepuff. And I don't have enough idiotic bravery for Gryffindor.”

Harry had to stop himself from groaning out loud. Of course she would phrase it like that. But then again she's already spent sixteen years dealing with the prejudice that came with being placed in Slytherin. She was beyond used to the amount of shit she would get. And in this life, Euphemia would still be loving towards her daughter, regardless of placement. 

Harry dares a glance towards James, and sees he can't seem to come up with a response towards his little sister's declaration. Was it the fact that she just called Gryffindors stupid? Or was it the fact that she said Slytherin with more enthusiasm than Ravenclaw?

“You...you'd actually want to be placed in Slytherin?” James finally manages to get some form of words out. “But Lyka...they're all Dark magic users! They all plan on following that Dark wizard everyone has been talking about!” He says this with a glare towards Severus.

Lyka snorts at him, “James, you do realize and understand that jinxes and hexes are considered Dark. And from what you've told me of your escapades at school, you've used quite a few. Does that mean you're a Dark wizard or have gone to the Dark side?” Lyka tilts her head as she stares at her older brother, popping another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. “Plus with what you've told me of Gryffindor house, it's filled with a lot of people that I wouldn't get along with very well.”

Harry watches silently as James opens and closes his mouth in shock. Harry had been wondering how long it would take before Lyka started talking like this. Apparently one whole afternoon. “She does have a point.” His mouth had opened of its own volition it would seem. Then again he was used to always having to back Lyka up when she managed to shove her foot into something. She always had his. “I mean...Merlin was a great Light wizard. And he came from Slytherin. Plus isn't your potions professor the Head of Slytherin? Isn't he good?”

James continues to stare in shock at the two of them. When had these two started growing up? Most kids their age just worried about the next snack and their homework. Not the differences between Light and Dark! “Uhh...well I would assume...” He closes his mouth, feeling somewhat sick from the fact that his little sister was a bit right. And the fact that Snivellus was looking at her with some mixture of awe and appreciation. “Oi Snivellus. The hell you looking at my sister like that?” James all but growls out, forgetting entirely about the points that Lyka and Harry had brought up.

Severus sighs and looks at Potter, “Simply being amazed that there is a Potter with intelligence. And being amazed that she's survived eleven years with you.”

Harry laughs at that, the sound ringing out bright and clear. “That's because she gives as good as she gets. Sometimes she'll give even worse off if she feels slighted in some way.” Harry starts snickering as a particular memory pops up. “Like the time where James thought it would be funny to dump a vat of mandrake jelly on her. Oh she was absolutely livid. The next day James woke up with mandrake jelly in all of his drawers and covering every single piece of clothing in his closet. She had even somehow manage to get it into the underwear he was wearing without waking him.” Harry had to wipe tears from his eyes as he restrained himself from having a full on laugh breakdown. “Best part was is that there was no way to prove she had actually done it! We still don't have wands. And she can't really do wandless magic.”

At this, everyone at the table besides James and Lyka were laughing. James was blushing profusely at the memory where his little sister had gotten him back so well. And Lyka was just smiling proudly while attempting to get the last bits of ice cream out of her bowl.

“How did you manage to get him back so good?” Peter squeaks out, speaking up for the first time.

Lyka realizes after a moment that Harry just managed to defuse the entire awkward energy. She flashes him a grateful smile before answering Peter, “Well a girl just has her ways.” 

Severus just observes Lyka, already figuring that she probably did some sort of silencing tune around James before loading his room up with the jelly. He halfway wonders if it's possible for sirens to be able to summon inanimate objects with their songs. That's when he decides to look through the Hogwarts library and see if there happened to be any texts on sirens.

Euphemia comes bustling over to their table, “Is everyone done with their ice cream?” At the four nods she gets, she smiles brightly. “Excellent! Then off to Madame Malkin's. Oh I can't wait to see my precious darlings in their school uniforms!” She drags Lyka and Harry into a hug.

“Muuuum! What about me? Aren't I one of you precious darlings?” James whines, deciding at this point that Harry had already embarrassed him beyond repair in front of Severus. Wait...when did he become Severus?

Euphemia chuckles and with a gentle, “Come here,” drags James into the hug. Then after releasing the three, she motions for Severus to follow them as she led the way to Madame Malkin's.


	5. Chapter 4: Madame Malkin's

Lyka was sitting in one of the overly cushy waiting chairs in Madame Malkin's. She was already done with her fitting. It went about how every clothing fitting she's had since starting this life. Exclamations about how pretty she is. How she's so doll like. So on and so forth. It made her mildly keen on the thought of mutilating her face. Or somehow finding a dark wizard to cast that curse on her again. She wouldn't mind rocking an eye patch again.

She glances towards where Harry and Severus are being fussed over by her mother and Malkin. It was definitely a wonder as to how taken her mother had become over Severus. It made her wonder if her mother could sense something was off. Or if her mother had also noticed the bruises Severus had tried to keep covered during the entirety of their time together. Lyka wasn't sure so she just kept quiet to keep the attention off of her.

“Hmmm...I see they even have issues keeping vermin out of the well to do establishments,” a much younger drawl sneers jokingly towards her.

Ah yes...she never did get quiet when she wanted it, “Draco...please take your sass and shove it up your ass.” She opens her eyes and smiles brightly at the eleven year old version of her best friend.

He snorts in the most undignified way and perches himself on the arm of her chair, “You know...we're not supposed to know each other. But it seems we blew that one out of the water. I suppose it's hard to kill six years worth of bad habits.” Draco shrugs slightly before pulling his shirt partially out of his pants. “How's Harry been holding up?”

“He cried into his breakfast.” Lyka murmurs back, wondering how long before Harry notices that Draco was sitting next to her. Lyka also wonders if Harry will remember to not come running like he knows Draco. It was already bad enough that she forgot to pretend that she didn't know who he was. And it would probably be strange that they were acting like they had known each other for years. Even though that was the truth.

Draco scowls at hearing that Harry had been crying. Harry rarely ever cries. Except for that one time with the hippogriff. Yeah Harry had definitely cried then. A lot. “Am I correct is assuming that it was due to the suddenly having parents? Also known as the number one thing he wanted.”

Lyka nods, still watching and waiting for Harry to notice. Ah there it was. Harry finally turns towards them and stops as though time is standing still. More like he's probably having a moment of debating whether to run over and hug Draco or to calmly approach. “Oh would you look at that. He's taking the Slytherin approach.” Lyka comments as Harry comes to a decision and calmly approaches them with an inquiring look upon his face.

Once Harry was closer, it was quite obvious that all he wanted to do was hug Draco. But alas, some appearances had to be kept. “Ello there. Who are you and why are you talking to my sister?” Harry attempts his best imitation of James' 'Get away from my sister.' face.

“Draco Malfoy. You may have heard of me and my family,” he snorts haughtily. “And I was simply wondering why it was that your sister was stealing my look. Because I'm sorry, but only one of us can be pale and ghostly.”

Harry was trying very hard to remain looking serious. As though this was actually a serious conversation about serious things. “Well I'm Harry Potter. You may have heard of my family. Inventors of the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion? If you don't know about it you might want to consider investing in a few bottles.”

Lyka stares at the ceiling, wondering how in the seven hells she ended up being related to one of the pompous arses and best friends with the other. Then she remembered, poor choices. “Could you lot please stop insulting each other for one moment.” Lyka's voice raises high enough that Euphemia looks up from where she was speaking to Madame Malkin about other colors of robes.

“What seems to be the matter, my dears?” Euphemia notices Draco and smiles warmly. “Ah did you two make another new friend today?”

Just as both Harry and Lyka were about to answer, Draco beat them to the punch. “Hello! I'm Draco Malfoy. We were just discussing how we're all going to be in first year together and how we should try to sit together on the train ride.”

Euphemia claps happily, “Oh that's absolutely wonderful!” Harry and Lyka both roll their eyes. Draco had always been able to get what he wanted so easily with a few silvered words.

Harry looks to Euphemia with a look of complete adoration, “Say mum, would it be okay for Draco to come spend some time at our house before school starts?” Harry began quivering his lip, aiming for a cute puppy look that Lyka had always found ridiculous. But somehow it always managed to win people over to Harry's side.

“Of course darling! So long as it's okay with Draco's parents.” Euphemia smiles widely, her heart filled with happiness that her youngest children were already making friends before they even got to school.

Draco was about to answer when a tall man with the same platinum blonde hair enters the shop, “Actually I'll be able to ask my father now.” Draco hops off the chair and walks quickly over to the man. After a short conversation, they walk back to Euphemia and the twins.

“Good afternoon. My son has just informed me that he's made friends with your children and was invited to spend part of the remaining summer at your home?” The man stares at Euphemia, hardly showing any emotion at all.

“Yes that's right. I'm Euphemia Potter, and these are my children: Harry and Lyka. They've become fast friends with Draco and are just adamant about getting to spend some quality time before the responsibilities of school start.” Euphemia appears unaffected to Lyka by the man's ability to remain completely stoic even through the sudden situation.

“Abraxas Malfoy.” The man looks sternly at both Lyka and Harry. Harry refuses to make eye contact with the man, instead looking back towards where Severus was acting like he was being tortured by Madame Malkin and her assistants. Lyka however looks right back at Abraxas, and finds herself surprised at the fact that he wasn't using legilimency. Just a man being a dad. How refreshing!

After several moments of what appears to be silent debate on Abraxas' part, he finally nods his consent and heads to another portion of the store to talk specifics with Euphemia. Severus at this point finally manages to escape the magical seamstresses and approaches the trio. He looks to the newcomer, “I see you've entrapped another.” Severus offers his hand to Draco, “Severus Snape.”

Draco smirks, “Draco Malfoy, everyone's best nightmare.” Draco takes his hand and gives it a rough shake before turning back to Harry. “So Harry, what is there to do at your place?”

~~~~

Author's note  
Hello everyone! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has bookmarked/favorited this story! And a big thank you to those of you who have left kind and encouraging words!

Also just to let you all know there will be a very small time skip between this chapter and the next. But after this chapter is where the majority of the plot starts actually rolling. So stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 5: Wands and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 out of 10 forgot about Ollivander's and wands. You know...those things. So here! Have some bloody wands!

It had been over a week since that trip to Diagon Alley. James had personally thought it was disastrous with the fact that his mum wouldn't let Snape leave them until she knew he had all of his school supplies as well. Plus that Malfoy kid was completely annoying. James just couldn't understand what it was that Harry and Lyka saw in the kid as a friend. He really couldn't. The kid was stuck up, bratty at the best of times, and completely and utterly snarky all the time. Plus he was trying really hard not to notice that Sirius acts the same way.

Now don't even try to make him talk about the trip into Ollivander's. That was by far the worst moment of the trip. James was still nursing sore spots even though his mum had already given him healing potions. He stares across the sitting room to where Harry and Lyka were chatting, most likely discussing about their wands. Or rather their lack of said wands. James thinks back as to how they spent five hours in Ollivander's, just to discover that every single wand Ollivander had in stock rejected both of the twins. Even Ollivander was puzzled by the situation.

Then Ollivander had told their mum that he had two wands that he was in the process of finishing in his home workshop, but that it would be another week before they would be ready. Their mum had happily agreed to wait and scheduled an at home appointment. And now today was the day that Ollivander was going to deliver some fancy arse wands to James' little siblings. To put it simply, James was envious.

“You know...I never realized that our wands were only about thirty years old. Ollivander made it seem like he had made them hundred of years ago.” Harry muses aloud to Lyka as they await Ollivander's arrival.

Lyka flips another page in her transfiguration text, “You're quite right. The way he spoke of them before he made it sound like they were so dangerous and out there for wands that that was why he never tried to pair them with anyone before.” She pauses in her reading for a moment. “Do you think that he had some sort of premonition about us? Or some sense that he needed to make such wands because they would be needed in the future?”

Harry shrugs, “It's hard to say, Lyka. It could be-”

At that moment the fireplace flares green as Ollivander steps through, a box tucked neatly under his arm. Ollivander looks about the room, nodding cordially to James but smiling warmly towards Lyka and Harry. Harry observes that Ollivander almost seems...scared about what is to happen.

“Mum! Ollivander is here!” James yells from his chair out the open door.

Euphemia and Fleamont quickly bustle into the sitting room, shutting the door behind them. Euphemia utilizes her magic to move a small end table to the middle of the room and transfigures it larger. Ollivander nods his thanks and sets the box he was carrying down on top of it.

“Now I'm sure you're wondering why it is that I wanted to have this wand test done in your home. And mostly it is because I worry with what these wands represent and how the world would receive your children if this test was publicly witnessed. That is if these wands choose them.” Ollivander swallows and opens the box. He pulls out two rolls of grey velvet and gently, almost reverently sets them upon the table.

Both Harry and Lyka shiver while staring at these rolls. For Harry it is because he can sense his wand sitting right there and he's doing everything in his power to restraint himself from snatching it up; to be able to hold that old friend again. For Lyka it is because she is suddenly mentally traveling back to that grey place where they met Death. The grey of the velvet being the exact shade of grey from that place. She swallows and brings herself back to the the present. Back to the warmth of the sitting room and the warmth of her family. To warmth of living.

Ollivander starts the process by unrolling the wand on the left. It reveals a beautiful pale wand with a fiery orange stone at the base of the hilt and veins of the same color running through it. Lyka looks to Harry out of the corner of her eye. She can tell that he wants nothing more than to pick up that wand again, to feel its power, to have the feeling of the safety net it had provided for him. But all Lyka can feel is nausea upon looking at its orange veins. All she can see is it lying in rubble forgotten as her brother sobs over a corpse as a shadow falls over the two. A wand points towards Harry as green light-

Lyka shakes her head, attempting to clear it of the old memories. The old memories that obviously aren't plaguing Harry at all. She takes a deep, steadying breath; feeling like she was going to need a dreamless sleep potion tonight as she watches Ollivander reveal her wand. The wand that in appearance was opposite of Harry's.

Ollivander unrolls the second wand. Revealing a twin in shape, but opposite in color. This wand was of black wood and had an almost clear stone that flashes blue in the light in its base. Along with veins of the same stone through the wood. Lyka's pulse pounds in her ears. Visions of that wand rising thorough the air in her hand, curses tickling the tip of her tongue as her brother's body slumps over the other. And visions of that wand flying out of her hand as green light the color of her eye careening towards her. She blinks rapidly, realizing that Ollivander had been speaking for a bit at this point. She was most definitely going to need dreamless sleep.

“-added specifically for the intent of adding extra power to the already existing wand ingredients. I learned about the technique about fifty years ago I would say. During an apprenticeship to a famed wand-maker residing in the Amazonian rain forest.” Ollivander informs Euphemia and Fleamont. Lyka realizes that during her mental wanderings they must have been questioning about the wands.

“But what exactly are these wands made of? And what possessed you to make wands this way now?” Fleamont asks, obviously disgruntled by the sight of such strange looking wands. Euphemia on the other hand was staring at them with a look of wonder and fear. That was when Lyka realizes the fear wasn't for the wands themselves, but what it meant for her children if these wands choose them.

Ollivander points to the pale wand first, “This wand is made of Holly wood and infused with a core of phoenix feather and sunstone. Holly wood being quite a stable wood; attracted to wizards and witches with anger issues or those destined for dangerous journeys. The phoenix feather being a rare core; powerful and capable of a wide range of magic while being loyal to its owner. The sunstone has properties of choosing a witch or wizard who will be a great leader. It also grants good luck and causes protection spells to be doubly powerful.”

He then points to the dark wand, “And this wand is made of Ebony wood, infused with dragon heartstring and rainbow moonstone. Ebony wood itself is typically suited towards transfiguration and combative magic. Meaning it usually will pick someone destined to be a great fighter. And it typically picks someone who has the courage to be themselves and doesn't sway from their purpose. The dragon heartstring we all know is a powerful core capable of powerful magic. The moonstone though...that one I hadn't been sure when I attempted to add it if it would bind. But it is know for protecting travelers and strengthening one's faith and hope.” He pauses for a moment to look at the five others in the room. “So as you can probably guess, these are powerful wands meant for those who are going to face hardships. And while I don't want to let you down by not having any wands for your children, I also hope that these wands do not pick them.”

Lyka looks to Ollivander's face, seeing that same expression of fear that had been on an older version. 'Today's just apparently a day for old memories seeping out from the crevices.' She sighs a looks over to Harry who just continues to gaze at his Holly wand. “Well Harry shall we give this a go?”

The twins reach forward at the same time towards the twin wands. The moment their hands close around the hilts, it's almost as if something that had been tilted in the world had realigned. Lyka's head snaps up as she hears a small choking sound, her hand automatically tightening around the hilt of her black wand, ready to defend. Just to see a single tear run down Ollivander's face as he regains control of himself. In unison, Harry and Lyka state, “It'll be all right, Mr. Ollivander. We'll make it through.”

Lyka wakes with her mouth open in a silent scream as visions of death and fighting fade away. Her heart beats rapidly as she looks around her room, recognizing the bookshelves, her window and reading nook. Then her eyes fall on her wand, practically glowing blue as the moonlight hits it. And all that fills her mind is the memories of all the death and pain she's caused with that wand.

“Twins of Light and Dark.” She whispers into the moonlight as tears slip from her eyes. “Is it horrible for me to admit that I'm no longer proud of you?” She says this to her wand as she sits up in bed. Leaning over to her nightstand, opens the drawer, pushes her wand in, and firmly shuts the drawer. Then she rolls over, tears falling faster down her face, as she realizes that one room over Harry is happily casting small charms with his wand.


	7. Chapter 6: Gnomes and Riddles

It was only a few days after the arrival of the wands that there was an arrival of a different caliber. Draco Malfoy floos into the Potter's sitting room and into the waiting arms of Harry. After they share a quick hug, Draco turns towards Euphemia: “Thank you so much for having me till the start of term.”

“Oh it's nothing at all dear. You don't have to act like you're staying for months, it is only a few days.” Euphemia laughs as Draco turns red. “And you don't have to worry about sleeping arrangements, Harry already has his room all set up for you. Now I'm going to go see how lunch is doing.”

“Thank you again!” Draco calls as Euphemia leaves the sitting room. He turns towards Lyka and Harry, the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, “So what do we do first?”

“Have fun for a day or two before making plans?” Lyka suggests.

“Prank the hell out of James and then spread the tale around our respective common rooms?” Harry also suggests.

Draco laughs, “I think we should do a combination of both.”

Over the course of the next two days, the trio manages to get into all sorts of trouble. From trying to gain an alliance with the local gnome population to having a prank war with James. To put it simply, they managed to get into enough trouble that they actually frustrated Euphemia.

“Why can't you three just...sit and relax? Read a book or go over your textbooks? Or even take a moment to walk through the garden? Without trying to bribe the gnomes into doing your bidding!” Euphemia sighs, “I really don't know how it is that you managed to convince them to tie James up and drag him into garden, but no more of that. Let's just get through these last two days without incident. I beg you three.”

Harry at least had the audacity to look ashamed. The other two however, just had equal looks of boredom. It made Euphemia nervous for how many letters she would be getting from Headmaster Dumbledore about her children's behavior. It was bad enough when she had gotten five during James' first month. Who knows how many Harry and Lyka were going to send home!

“We're sorry. We'll go be quiet now.” Three voices rang out, only one actually sounding sincere. The blondes just sounded like they would rather be out convincing the gnomes to help them conquer the world. Euphemia sighs again, feeling the grey hairs growing, and waves them off to do whatever it is trouble makers do when they claim they won't get into trouble.

Once in the safety of Lyka's bedroom, Lyka places up a silencing barrier to prevent them from being overheard from the door. Draco hums as he looks at all of the books along Lyka's walls. “Well I'm glad to see that in this life you're getting to indulge in your love of books.”

“Hmm? Oh yeah...although you know I only have the vaguest of memory of reading half of these books. Since you know...we only woke up in this life about four days ago.” Lyka muses as she sits on the end of her bed. “So how is your new life? Is it everything you've dreamed of having your grandfather as your father? I know you previously mentioned that before his death he wasn't as bad as Lucius.”

Draco laughs, “No he's not as bad. He doesn't expect me to keep my hair perfectly done. Nor does he expect me to keep up perfect pureblood etiquette. But then again apparently my birth led to his wife's death. Well I suppose my mother in this case. Although it makes me wonder what she passed of in our previous lifetime, since she passed around the same time in that one.”

“Perhaps she passed during childbirth then as well. Except the child was lost as well during that timeline. But in this version of events, Death made you the child but ensured you would survive.” Harry suggests to Draco, his voice solemn.

“It would make sense. And would be easier than say our own tale. Since if I remember correctly, Euphemia Potter had great difficulty getting pregnant. It was a miracle in and of itself that she managed to have James. And then magically ends up pregnant with twins? I'm sure she and Fleamont cried tears of joy.” Lyka mutters in thought.

Draco nods slowly, understanding where Lyka was coming from. Sighing, he looks between the two, “Now didn't we actually come here to discuss our nefarious plans to take down a particular Dark Lord that managed to defeat us once?”

The air of the room immediately turned sober and somber. “Ah yes. That snake faced bitch.” Harry mutters quietly. “I still don't understand how it is that we managed to die to quickly.”

Lyka sighs, her heart and mind heavy with the knowledge. “Draco died first. I don't know how. But he did. When we found him, you were so distraught that you left your wand behind. Then before I could do anything you were hit with a killing curse. Never saw the caster.” Harry and Draco are quiet for a few minutes before Draco speaks up.

“And what about you?”

“I had gotten surrounded. Got disarmed. Then boom! Killing curse.”

Harry sits still, working on controlling his sudden emotions. He had never realized that Lyka had witnessed his death. That she had still tried to fight even after that. He takes a deep breath and looks directly into the mirror copy of his eyes, “All right, so let's go over what we actually know.”

“Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle. And he's pretty much immortal.” Draco supplies to the conversation.

“And that would be thanks to the horcruxes he made.” Lyka chimes in.

“Which I was one of. Along with a personal diary, Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's diadem, his family ring, and an unknown horcrux.” Harry states while physically writing a list.

“And considering the fact that we will no longer be available for him to create a horcrux out of you. That makes five horcruxes for sure and possibly a sixth.” Lyka adds in.

“So that would mean that we have to figure out where those five are hidden at here in this time. And do research on whether or not there is a sixth. Which will be a right pain in the arse since we won't be able to just...casually have a spy inside the deatheaters.” Draco grumbles the last bit.

“Well for all we know, he could have made the unknown horcrux after he made me one.” Harry offers this as a bit of hope for the other two.

“You've got a fair point, Harry.” Lyka lies still for a moment before sitting up, “Didn't they mention in our previous lives that the diadem had been lost for long time after Riddle turned it into a horcrux? And we ended up finding it in the Room of Requirement, right?” She looks back and forth rapidly between the two boys.

Draco's mouth drops open, “You're absolutely right! Do you think it could already be there?” His face suddenly lights up with hope. The first step to defeating that bastard could be so close.

Harry smiles as he makes a note on his list, “The only way to know is to check it out as soon as possible once we get to Hogwarts. And at a time where our professors and James won't notice we're missing for hours. Cause I distinctly remember it being a right pain finding that thing the first time.”

“At least this time we won't be searching for it under duress.” Lyka takes a deep breath, feeling like a small weight had been lifted off her chest. “All right. So the main plan for our first year at Hogwarts is survive whatever politics exist in 1971 and find Ravenclaw's diadem. All in favor say aye.”

A double symphony of ayes rang out from the boys. And so our trio spent their last couple days of summer feeling like things were actually looking up for once since their deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this ends Part 1! Of 15 plus an epilogue. I might have mentioned before that this is going to be long. Especially since it took six 1,000+ word chapters to get through part 1. Please send support and coffee. I'm gonna need it.


	8. Chapter 7: The Hogwarts Express

The trio along with James admire the Hogwarts Express as Euphemia and Fleamont fuss over their trunks for fifth time since they had been packed last night. “So are you guys excited to be finally seeing Hogwarts?” James asks for the fifth time, his eyes alight with his own excitement.

“And for the fifth time James, it's just school. Yeah sure it's magic school, but it's still just school.” Draco replies, wondering to himself how it is that Harry and Lyka had managed to survive so long with such an annoying older sibling. At least Lucius was always quiet when he visited.

James whips his head towards Draco, looking affronted for the fifth time. “How could you say that it's just a magic school?! It's Hogwarts!”

Lyka sighs as Harry just starts giggling. She knows that Harry won't try to explain things to James so she might as well, “James...we were excited until you asked us seven times last night if we were excited. Then our excitement really died when you felt the need to tell us all the good points to Hogwarts. For the second time. And then this is the fifth time since we've gotten up today that you've asked us.” Lyka takes a deep breath as she sees James' face fall, “It's just we've gotten a bit tired is all. I'm sure once we're actually on the grounds we'll be excited again.”

James looks contemplative for a moment before nodding. Then he looks up and sees Remus, “Hey Remus!” Glancing back at the trio for a quick moment, “I'll see you guys later!” And then he runs off with a quick goodbye to their parents.

“And there he goes,” Euphemia says sadly. “Barely even a goodbye for his mother and father.” She looks at her twins and smiles brightly for them, “Well at least I still have you two to hug and kiss goodbye.” With this she pulls Harry and Lyka into a hug and covers their faces in kisses. “Now you two be good. Don't make the headmaster send back as many letters about your actions as he has to with James.” She laughs good-naturedly.

Harry smiles up at his mother, “We'll try not to. But you never know if James will drag us into something. Especially if we end up in Gryffindor with him.”

Fleamont comes over and quickly wishes them goodbye after having finished with making sure all of the trunks actually made it onto the train.

After boarding the train, the trio walks down the aisle looking for an unoccupied compartment. Passing by several already occupied compartments, and walking extremely quickly past a compartment that they heard James' laughter come from; they finally reach a compartment that at first didn't appear to have anyone inside.

The moment Lyka opens the door, she immediately notices the downtrodden boy staring out the window. Before she can even ask if they could join him, Harry and Draco press into her back causing her to fall into the compartment. “You sodding bastards!” Lyka rolls over onto her back and glares at the two before turning her attention to the other boy whose hazel eyes were now wide with shock. “'Ello! Mind if we join you?” She smiles brightly at him.

The boy in question slowly looks between the three of them. Taking in Lyka's disheveled appearance on the floor. Draco with his hair “stylishly” mussed and shirt only partially tucked. And then Harry with his forever messy hair. “I-I suppose so. Are you first years as well?” He reaches up to the back of his neck and starts nervously playing with a lock of his black hair.

Draco nods enthusiastically as he plops onto the seat next to the boy, “That we are, ol' chap! I'm Draco Malfoy and these two lovelies are my friends, Harry and Lyka Potter.” Draco gestures between the two as Harry assists Lyka off the floor. The two sit on the seat across the way, Lyka sitting directly across from the boy.

The boy again glances between the trio, albeit more nervously this time. “I'm Regulus Black.” He stops playing with his hair and places his hands in his lap obviously trying to stop his nervous mannerisms.

Lyka smiles brightly, trying to put Regulus at ease. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Reggie! What class are you most excited for? I personally think Transfiguration is going to be a blast.”

Regulus blushes at the use of a nickname from this girl that barely knows him. He glares at Lyka slightly, “Potions. And why are you being so friendly to me? What if we end up in rival houses? I mean you are a Potter. And aren't all Potters Gryffindors? Me...I'll most likely end up in Slytherin.”

Lyka blinks slowly as she notices that Regulus said the last bit sadly. She shares a look with Harry and Draco. “Well yeah I'm a Potter. But honestly I'm more of a snake than a lion. But it sounds to me like you don't really want to be a snake?”

Draco pats Regulus gently on the shoulder when Regulus looks up with a shocked and guilty expression, “It's completely fine not to live up to expectations if that's why you're planning on being in Slytherin. Hells! Lyka is basically going to break family tradition over there!”

Harry laughs as Lyka rolls her eyes. He smiles gently over at Regulus, “Plus it would be better in general to be in a House where you'll actually be able to be yourself. Instead of having to put a front up all the time.”

“And that whole House rivalry shenanigans is fine and dandy for quidditch. But for every day schooling? Bunch of hogwash!” Lyka says with a scoff. “Plus it's absolutely fun to break people's stereotypes.” 

At all of this, Regulus feels his breath hitch and tears start to run down his face. “Wh-why are y-you being so nice to m-m-me?” He chokes out between sobs as full waterworks start up.

'Oh hells...he's actually a fucking Hufflepuff.' Goes through the trio's heads.

Lyka jumps seats to sit next to Regulus as Draco drags the poor boy into a one-armed hug, “Because Reggie, it's called friendship. Which by the looks of it is something you desperately need.” She then proceeds to join in on the hugging of the crying boy.

One hour and a major buy-out of the candy trolley later, Regulus was no longer crying. He also felt better after explaining that he was scared about being treated differently by his parents and hearing such kind words from others about how if his parents actually loved him they wouldn't care if he wasn't Slytherin.

Lyka was still sitting on the same side as Regulus and Draco, much to Draco's annoyance. He'd already told her three times that she was causing Regulus' lovely self to crush him. And three times she had told him to sod off. Regulus and Harry on the other hand were happily chatting about the chocolate frog cards they had gotten, whilst ignoring their chocolate covered faces.

Just as Regulus opens yet another chocolate frog the compartment door opens, startling the quartet. Everyone looks up to the young girl with radish earrings and a dreamy look on her serene face. Regulus stares at the girl before looking around at the looks of shock and recognition on his three new friends faces. Before he could even question his friends, the girl takes a seat by Harry and picks up a cauldron cake.

“Thank Lady Magic I finally found you three. I was beginning to think I was on the wrong train.” The girl states in greeting. She brushes some strands of her blonde hair out of the way before taking a bite of her cake.

Regulus finally speaks up, deciding to just go with the situation. “Uh...hello. I'm Regulus Black. Are you a friend of theirs?” Then he pauses and looks at the girl for a moment as he processes what she had just said. “How could you have been on the wrong train? There's only one Hogwarts Express.”

The girl smiles prettily, her silvery eyes sparkling with mirth. “Luna Lovegood. And there's many Hogwarts Expresses. This just happens to be the one we're all on and get to meet on.” She pops the last bit of cauldron cake into her mouth. “And yes we're friends. We go back a long, long time.” 

As Regulus' face screws up in confusion, Draco quickly speaks up. “But Luna...weren't you planning on going to school outside of the country? Or at least that is what you had told me in your last letter.” 

“Hmm...yes. But father arranged it so that I could attend Hogwarts with you. Plus you three are so prone to trouble.” Luna blinks dreamily before looking towards the compartment door, “Oh...Severus is coming by.”

Everyone shares a look before Lyka hops up out of her seat. She opens the compartment door just as Severus storms past. Lyka reaches out and just barely manages to grab hold of his robe. He turns quickly, wand at the ready, but lowers it the moment he notices that it's Lyka holding onto him. Lyka looks him over, taking note that he was holding back tears. “If you want...we have a lot of sweets in our compartment. And I'm fully willing to hex my older brother and his friends if they come by. Plus we kind of have a warning system for them.” She whispers to Severus. He simply nods and follows her inside.

Once inside, Severus hesitates when he sees Luna and Regulus. Feeling uncomfortable, he tries to back out of the compartment. But Luna gently takes his hand, “Don't worry, Severus. You're safe here.”

The compartment is silent for a moment before Harry speaks up. “Merlin Luna. You can't just start calling people by their names when you haven't even been introduced yet!” The group devolves into laughter at Harry's outburst, even causing Severus to smile.

After introductions had been made and several rounds of exploding snap were played, Harry asks: “So Severus...what did our idiot brother do this time?”

Severus sighs, distractedly playing with a pumpkin pasty. “Just his group's usual of making fun of my hair and nose. Calling me a slimy git. Referring to me as 'Snivellus'. Causing my friend to get tired of being in the same compartment as me and thus her leaving me with them alone.” He appears to deflate as he leans back against the seat. “I just...couldn't handle it...anymore.”

Harry and Draco glance towards Lyka, sensing her rising anger. Draco reaches over and gives Severus a reassuring pat to the knee. “Well I'm sure with our combined talents, we'll be able to get them back this year.” Draco laughs dramatically, “I say we-”

Lyka reaches across Regulus and covers Draco's mouth, “No Draco. Whatever you just thought, just no.” More laughter echoes through the compartment.

The six continue to chat and in general have fun until they notice that Hogwarts was quickly coming into view. They all stare in silence as the castle approaches. Various thoughts echo through their heads. But the main one Luna voices, “This year sure will be interesting.”


	9. Chapter 8: The Sorting

“Five to a boat! Only five first years to a boat!” A prefect yells at all of the first years gathered at the edge of the Great Lake. Lyka rolls her eyes as a prefect attempts to wrangle a few of the first years into a boat. They had just said their goodbyes to Severus a minute ago. The older boy had looked ready to puke at the prospect of having to head to the castle alone. But Lyka had seen a head of red hair join him shortly before she lost sight of both.

Lyka looks between the members of her group. Everyone except Regulus appeared to be thrilled to be riding in a boat. Regulus looks as if he'd much rather have to hunt down a unicorn and ride it to the castle. “Reggie, do you not like boats?” Lyka asks him.

Regulus' hazel eyes widen in shock, “Was I that obvious?” He smiles shyly.

Draco gives a sharp nod and throws an arm around Regulus' shoulders. “Very obvious. But it's okay. If you look, there's no oars. Meaning theses are magic boats. Probably spelled so they won't tip no matter what you do.” Regulus visibly relaxes after hearing Draco's explanation.

Lyka watches the two and wonders to herself as to how Regulus' story will change with their influence. “Well c'mon then. We don't want them to try to separate us into different boats,” she calls back as she boards a boat. The other four quickly follow her lead. Although Regulus made sure to enter the boat more gently than the others. He was still worried about possibly getting thrown into the water.

Soon all of the first years were boarded and the boats began to move smoothly through the water. The quintet watch the scenery pass by with looks of awe. Various mutterings of appreciation could be heard from all of the first years as they passed under a bridge and very soon entered the docking area inside of Hogwarts.

Standing at the entrance to the castle was a woman waiting for the first years to dock. Once everyone approaches her, she smiles warmly. “Hello everyone. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I'm the transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor here. And welcome to Hogwarts!” All of the children applaud at this. “Now everyone get into a line and follow me into the great hall for your sorting.”

Lyka suddenly feels an elbow in her side. She snaps her eyes open and glares at Harry. “What was that for?”

Harry smiles brightly, “You completely missed Dumbledore's speech. Don't worry though, it was a lot of the same old. But there was extra emphasis on the Forbidden Forest being forbidden. And it seemed like he was particularly looking towards the Gryffindor table.” Harry then laughs at Lyka a bit, “Plus the hat sung its song and they already called the first kid to be sorted.”

After a few Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw have been sorted, a “Black, Regulus” is yelled out. Regulus swallows nervously, speed walking towards the sorting hat. He sits down upon the stool almost to quickly, nearly losing his balance and causing a slew of giggles to erupt across the great hall. Regulus blushes, but quickly composes himself into a proper sitting position. McGonagall places the hat upon his head and after a few moments it yells out, “Hufflepuff!”

Cheers erupt from the badger crested table, and Regulus smiles shyly while watching his plain tie and robes gain stripes and hints of yellow. He slowly makes his way to the Hufflepuff table, being extra careful not to embarrass himself again. As he sits down, Lyka notices his expression change slightly and she leans up towards Harry while waving Luna and Draco over.

“Is it just me or does Reggie look stressed to be sitting over at Hufflepuff?” Lyka says matter of factly once every one was gathered. Draco and Harry both look over trying to see what Lyka was seeing.

But Luna nods in agreement, “He's probably worried what his parents will think. Especially with how they treated Sirius when he was sorted into Gryffindor.” Luna glances between the two tables. “I was actually planning on sitting next to Reggie regardless of where I get sorted. He needs the emotional support right now.”

The trio look towards their radish wearing friend. Just as Draco was about to comment on Luna's plans, a “Lovegood, Luna” is called out. Luna smiles prettily and skips out towards the stool. She smiles up at McGonagall and exchanges words with the professor that leaves a confunded look upon the older woman's face. Luna then sits down and motions for the hat to be placed on her head. McGonagall does so and after a moment, the hat calls out “Ravenclaw!”

The Ravenclaw table applauds politely, but quiets down when Luna walks past with a simple wave. She sits down daintily next to Regulus at the Hufflepuff table, receiving an appreciative smile from Regulus when she gives him a quick hug. Harry glances towards the table at the head of the room and elbows Lyka to point out that Dumbledore appeared to be assessing Luna. “Interesting. But then again it's probably been a while since there's been any real House unity,” she whispers to her brother.

Then a “Malfoy, Draco” is called out. Draco salutes the twins as he struts out onto the stage and bows to McGonagall. He flips his robes out from underneath himself as he sits and arranges his limbs as though he was about to have a very important discussion. This didn't last for very long of course as before the hat could even touch his head it yells out, “Slytherin!” Draco rises up from the stool with the grace of a well-trained member of society and struts over to the applauding Slytherin table.

Harry snorts as Draco takes a seat next to Severus, “Draco's a bloody peacock.”

Lyka looks at her brother disbelievingly, “Last I checked, we like the cocky peacock. Some of us more than others.” She blinks rapidly at Harry, as though trying to drive her point home. Harry just shrugs in response.

After several more first years were called up to be sorted, “Potter, Harry” was called. Harry throws Lyka a thumbs up before heading out onto the stage. He takes his seat without any extra flourish and waits patiently for the hat to be lowered onto his head. It takes about a minute before the hat calls out, “Gryffindor!” Extra loud cheers come from the Gryffindor table, Lyka noting James' voice in particular. Harry quickly runs over to take a seat next to James.

Shortly after everything has calmed down, “Potter, Lykainion” is called. Lyka takes a steadying breath and then walks onto the stage. She looks out her peripheral vision and notices James' hopeful face. Oh how she was going to disappoint him. Lyka takes her seat on the stool and feels the gentle touch of the Sorting Hat as it's placed on her head. All she hears in her mind is light laughter before “Slytherin!” is called. Applause again comes from the Slytherin table and Lyka looks over towards them all as she descends the stage. She looks over steadily at Draco and Severus before giving the Slytherin table a one-fingered salute and an eat-shit grin. As Lyka turns and begins heading towards the Hufflepuff table, she hears Draco's bark of laughter.

Lyka takes the seat on the other side of Regulus, waving sweetly to all of the other Hufflepuffs who were staring at her with a mixture of shock and suspicion. Regulus was staring at her in pure awe. “What? Did you really think I was going to let you and Luna sit here all by your lonesomes?” Lyka smiles brightly at him, “Plus just look at how freaked out the Slytherins are at having one of their own refuse to join them.”

As the three of them look over to the Slytherin table, that's when they notice Draco standing up with a similar shit-eating grin to Lyka's. Then Draco hoists Severus up. A feat in and of itself seeing as how Draco was only an inch or two taller than Lyka. Lyka breaks down laughing as Draco drags a bewildered Severus over to the Hufflepuff table. The two Slytherin boys sit down across from Regulus and the girls. Lyka laughs even harder, causing Regulus and Luna to join in.

“Did you really think I was going to allow you to upstage me, Lyka?” Draco drawls as Lyka holds onto her sides.

Severus huffs, “I don't see why you had to drag me into this mess.” He looks around at the bewildered Hufflepuffs.

“Well you probably would have been lonely sitting at the Slytherin table while we were all over here having fun.” Harry states as he sits next to Draco.

A chorus of “Harry!”s echo happily as the Gryffindor joins them. But all of their camraderie was interrupted by a throat clearing and pointed look from McGonagall. The group gives the professor their most apologetic expressions as she continues the sorting. Well all except Severus, who was too busy with his face in his hands wondering how he had gotten into such a mess.

After the sorting had finished, the group happily chatted over supper about what the school year would bring. Their hopes and dreams for good grades and good times. Even a few of the surrounding Hufflepuffs joined in on the conversation much to Severus' surprise. Although he was quickly beginning to realize that while James Potter was popular in the typical sense; his younger siblings were going to be popular in the way of that they were genuinely kindhearted people. Severus looks behind himself and sees that the older Potter he had just been comparing the youngers to was glaring at him. Severus flinches and turns back to the rest of his table, just in time to make eye contact with Lyka. Severus felt his heart warm slightly as she smiles brightly at him.

'Perhaps this year won't be so bad after all,' he thinks to himself, returning the smile with a small one of his own.


	10. Chapter 9: James is a Prick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more emotionally heavy. It's not as long as some of the other chapters because the topics in question dragged on my heart and mental health in general.

James stares at the ceiling from his four-poster bed in the second year Gryffindor dorm. He couldn't quite figure out what his little sister was playing at. From the way she had talked during the last few weeks of summer break, she had sounded like she would have gone and sat right with the rest of Slytherin and her little snake friends. But instead she had looked at them all, given them the same look she gives whenever she's about to cause trouble, and strutted over to sit with the Hufflepuffs!

James sighs and tunes back into Sirius' rant about Regulus getting sorted into Hufflepuff for a moment before tuning back out. The thing that had bothered him most about the entire situation was the fact of how quickly Harry had left him to go join Lyka. Not to mention the fact that that Malfoy kid and Snivellus had joined them, too! That had really spoiled James' feast. Especially seeing how happy Snivellus looked talking with James' sister and brother. The fact that the slimy git had felt comfortable enough to actually sit up at his full height and laugh made James' skin crawl with detest.

“Oi! James! Earth to James! This is your operator Sirius calling!” Sirius sighs dramatically before chucking a pillow at James' face, causing the other boy to cuss repeatedly. When James sits back up to stare at his three friends, he sees Remus and Peter trying not to laugh and Sirius continuing to be over-dramatic. “James you were completely ignoring me!”

“No I wasn't. You were talking about how weird it was that Regulus ended up in Hufflepuff when he's always been such a goody two shoes for your parents.” James tilts his head in confusion as Remus actually does burst out laughing and Peter buries his face in his pillow.

“Actually, he's been repeatedly trying to get your attention for the past while to ask if your sister had anything to do with it.” Remus says once he manages to catch his breath.

“What would Lyka have something to do with?” James asks in utter confusion, his own thoughts of his sister muddying the conversation's meaning.

Sirius sighs again and flops back against his bed, “James you're utterly hopeless some days. I was asking you if Lyka could have anything to do with Regulus ending up in Hufflepuff! I mean, look what she did right after getting sorted! She pulled a bloody political power move with zero effort and minimal thought! I mean really! Slytherins sitting merrily with Hufflepuffs?! And a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw joining them?!” Sirius huffs again, “It's just everything was just fine and dandy! Normal school politics. Then your sister just blows everything up!”

Peter pulls his face out of his pillow, “I think it's nice what she did for your brother, Sirius. Didn't you notice how the Slytherin table had started whispering when he was sorted?”

James' eyebrows scrunch together in thought, “Wait...isn't he the first Black to ever be sorted into Hufflepuff?”

Sirius sits up abruptly, his eyes wide. “Bloody hells! You're right.” He drags a hand through his long hair. “I hadn't even thought of that. No wonder he looked like he wanted to puke when he was heading to his table.” Sirius then manages to look contemplative. “Then...do you think your sister did what she did to distract everyone from the fact that Regulus is a Hufflepuff?”

James sighs as he snuggles into his blankets, “Honestly, Sirius...I wouldn't put it past her.” A cruel smile splits across his face as he realizes that he forgot about an important fact, “By the way, who wants to make Snivellus' life a living hell over the next week?” His suggestion was met with excitement from the other boys.

At the same time that James and friends were plotting Severus' demise, Lyka and Severus were lounging in the Slytherin common room while Draco shows off his various accessories he brought along to Hogwarts. “Now if we look at this fine dragon-skin belt, we'll notice that it perfectly matches Lyka because she's annoyingly perfect physically.” Draco laments as he tries to drag Lyka off the emerald couch she and Severus were sharing.

“And if Draco would so kindly remember, I'm not physically perfect as I have a grotesque mole on the inside of my thigh.” Lyka glares at the blonde boy as she attempts to throw him off. “Really Dray you need to stop trying to turn me into your own personal dress-up doll.” Severus snorts at this as he continues to read through his potions book. Lyka looks over at him, “What about Sevy? He's got an excellent color palette that will work with absolutely anything! I mean you have to at least make sure things work with my eyes. But Sevy has black hair and eyes along with such lovely pale skin.” 

Severus stares at Lyka with wide eyes, his cheeks coloring quickly. “Sevy?” 

Lyka shrugs as she watches Draco contemplate Severus' looks, “It's called a nickname, Sevy. Most people get them from their friends.”

Just as Severus opens his mouth to respond, Draco rushes forward to drag Severus up from the couch. This causes two things to happen. The first being Draco with his hands up and Severus' wand at his throat. And the second being Severus with wild eyes and breathing rapid, panicked breaths. Not seeming to realize that it's just a boy that he was laughing and chatting with a moment ago.

Lyka looks between the two before quietly addressing the dark haired boy, “Severus, I'm going to touch your wrist and help you put down your wand. Okay?” Severus doesn't respond as Lyka slowly begins to reach towards his wrist. “It's just me, Lyka. And that's Draco. Your friends,” she says calmly as she makes contact with Severus. He flinches and his eyes break contact with Draco to look at Lyka. She smiles sweetly at him and is mentally relieved when he visibly relaxes. “That's good, Sevy. Now let's put the wand away.” The boy does so, quietly muttering an apology and something about going to bed before leaving the common room.

The two stare after him as Lyka quietly hums. Her cloaking and silencing shields fall over Draco and her. “Well Draco, thank you for pretty much confirming a theory of mine.”

Draco looks over at Lyka inquisitively, “Oh?”

“Sorry to say, Dray. But I think your godfather is also being abused at home.”


	11. Chapter 10: Lions and House Relations

Lyka sighs deeply. They were already a full week into the start of the term and since Severus' moment, she'd only seen him momentarily with Lily in the beginning. Then not a hair of him. Frankly she was beginning to worry that something might of happened during the time. But it could also be that he was just avoiding Draco and her out of pride after having such a vulnerable moment. She sighs again, her eyes drifting around the library until she notices a familiar shock of red hair. 'Perhaps Lily will know where Sevy is.'

Lyka stands up from the table she was attempting to study at before her thoughts had drifted towards Severus for the millionth time that day. She tries to look casual as she slowly approaches Lily, more like she's looking for a book in the section near her. That's when Lily accidentally bumps into Lyka.

“Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't really looking where I was going.” Lily exclaims while looking back helplessly at her Gryffindor friends.

Lyka pretends to look annoyed, but is secretly glad that Lily ended up being a bit of airhead, “I suppose it's quite all right. Although,” Lyka makes to look like she's just noticing Lily for the first time, “Aren't you Lily Evans?” She turns to fully face Lily, giving up the pretense of searching for a book.

Lily and her friends still, finally noticing that they've been chatting with a Slytherin. Lily's friends immediately take a hostile stance while Lily answers with a false bravado, “Yes. What of it?”

Lyka laughs to herself. It was quite obvious that Lily had no idea that Lyka was James' little sister. Otherwise Lily would probably be hostile for an entirely different reason. “You're friends with Severus Snape, right?”

Lily blinks slowly, as if trying to figure out where this conversation could possibly be going. “Yes. Again, what of it?”

“I was just curious if you knew where he was. He seems to have been avoiding me since the start of term feast.” Lyka smiles sweetly, attempting to dispel the hostility the older girls were expressing.

“As far as I know of, he's been in the hospital wing since Wednesday. Something about a nasty potions accident and then he managed to fall down the stairs on his way to the hospital wing.” Lily shrugs, clearly wanting to be done with the conversation.

Lyka smiles brightly and begins to turn back to her table, “Thank you!” She scowls the moment she's alone. Severus in the hospital wing? This early in the year? She laughs sardonically. It seems pretty suspicious to her that Severus Snape, renowned potions master in the future would manage to mess up a potion badly enough that he would need to head to the hospital wing. Let alone fall down the stairs on the way.

She quickly exits the library, not missing the nasty glares the Gryffindor girls had given her. It seems that Lily was unexpectedly different than the image people had given Lyka growing up in her old life. The Lily that Lyka just met left Lyka with a bad taste in her mouth. 'Seems like she really only gave a damn about Sevy just cause he was similar to her when she had no one else.' She shakes her head, attempting to remove the slightly bad mood she put herself in.

“Ah, Lyka. You shouldn't stomp around so much, you'll wake things that should remain sleeping.” A dreamy voice broke through Lyka's mental musings, causing her to turn back and look down the hall.

“Hey Luna! Hey Reggie! What brings you to this part of the castle?” Lyka finally takes note that she's wandered off course and had been heading towards the Gryffindor common room. Whether to confront James with her suspicions or to get Harry to visit Severus. She wasn't fully sure.

“Well I had run into Luna who said that we needed to come find you. So I might have done a little point me spell to track you down a bit more easily.” Regulus smiles brightly before taking note of Lyka's less than brilliant mood. “Is something wrong?”

“Turns out Sevy's been in the hospital wing since Wednesday.” Lyka states simply. Regulus stares at Lyka in shock, whilst Luna's expression doesn't change at all.

“That would explain his absence in the halls and at meals for the past few days.” Luna states. Her lips break out into a small smile, “Were you planning on visiting him?”

Lyka snorts, “Well of course! I was just gonna find the rest of you lot and drag everyone down to go see him.” Lyka huffs, a scowl forming on her lips. “Especially since it seems his only other friend prefers to hang out with her fellow Gryffindors than go visit him.”

Regulus tilts his head as they all set off towards the Gryffindor common room to get Harry. “What do you mean? And are you sure you should be talking like that so close to Gryffindor territory?”

The silvery-white haired girl shrugs her shoulders as a seventh year Gryffindor glares at her as they pass. “They can blindly hate all they want. It won't change my opinion of their actions.” She smiles at Regulus, “And anyway Reggie, you should know quite well how people's opinions change based on your House. Look at you for instance, you come from a well known Dark family. But you were sorted into Hufflepuff. So everyone assumes that you're good and of the Light now.” Lyka comes to a stop in front of The Fat Lady's portrait. “But even though I come from a well known Light family, just because I was sorted into Slytherin everyone assumes I've gone Dark.”

“And even though I was sorted into Ravenclaw, just because I have different beliefs people believe me to be insane.” Luna says quietly. Regulus ponders this silently as Lyka nods her head.

“Precisely. Honestly this entire school is filled with unnecessary prejudice. Which is part of the reason why they continue to be shocked by members of all houses getting along so well.” Lyka turns towards the Fat Lady, who was listening to their conversation with interest. Lyka smiles sweetly at the Fat Lady before stating, “Fortuna major.” The Fat Lady's mouth drops but she obligingly swings the door open. “Gryffindors are so easy to predict.” Lyka says dramatically before stepping through, Regulus and Luna quickly following.

The Gryffindor common room was quite cozy but also looked like someone had a fetish for “luxury” in Lyka's opinion. The Gryffindors in the room had all looked up when the portrait had swung open. And now they were all sharing equal looks of shock at seeing members of the three other houses infiltrating their sacred space. Well all except one Gryffindor who was laughing maniacally at his twin's boldness.

Harry quickly waves his sister and friends over to where he was sitting with James and Sirius. Lyka perches herself on the arm of Harry's armchair while Luna takes the available seat next to Sirius. Regulus sits down on the floor in front of Harry and leans back against his legs. Harry barely manages to stop laughing to address them, “This is a surprise. For I think everyone here. How'd you manage it Lyka? Did you wait for someone to say it?”

Lyka shakes her head and smirks, “No. You lot are just so predictable. Plus from what I've heard, you guys only change your password once a year.”

“Well yeah! Cause we're trustworthy!” Sirius spits out, staring at Lyka in shock.

“That was a low blow.” Regulus says quietly from his spot on the floor. Everyone looks down at him. “Is it that Gryffindors are trustworthy? Or is it that they trust no one will try to prank them in their own territory because they're the favored house of the administration.” Regulus looks up and stares Sirius dead in the eyes. “I mean that is why you and your friends manage to get away with so much, isn't it? Because you're Gryffindors. If Lyka was to attempt to pull half they things you do and got caught like you do, she'd face at the best detention.”

The two older boys sit quietly, seeming to process what Regulus said. Then James shakes his head and smirks towards Lyka, “I doubt it. Lyka wouldn't get in trouble. She'd smile that smile of hers and then walk away detention free.”

Regulus opens his mouth to counter James, but Lyka taps his shoulder with her foot. “Don't bother, Reggie. They're dunderheads. Plus their brains aren't developed enough to understand that there's a ridiculous amount of unneeded animosity between houses.” Lyka's friends laugh at this while James and Sirius glare at her. “And anyway, discussions about that particular subject wasn't what we came for. We actually came to grab you, Harry. Turns out Sevy is in the hospital wing. Want to come visit with us?” Lyka turns her attention towards Harry, but not without missing the triumphant look on James when she mentioned Severus being in the hospital wing.

“Wait what?!” Harry exclaims before slightly pushing Regulus out of the way to stand up. “Why are we still sitting around here for? Let's go!”

Lyka waits for the other three to get to the portrait hole before turning towards James, “By the way big brother, I know it was you.” She smiles sweetly at his scowl before catching up with the rest.


	12. Chapter 11: The Hospital Wing

They found Draco already waiting outside of the hospital wing. “A little bird had told me that he was here,” was all Draco would give in answer when they questioned him about how he found out. Lyka stares at him questioningly but Draco shakes his head at her and mouths, “Tell you later.”

The group files into the wing and waves happily at Madame Pomfrey when she comes out of her office. She smiles kindly to them and points to a curtained off bed in the back of the wing. “He's right over there, dears.” They quickly thank her before heading towards Severus' bed.

“How do you think she knew we were here to see Sevy?” Regulus asks, glancing back towards Pomfrey as she freshens some of the other beds.

“Well from the looks of it, he's the only one here today. And since none of us look ill or injured she probably assumes that we came to visit him.” Harry says simply, giving Regulus a pat on the back. They were quickly coming to discover that Regulus Black at eleven years old was a boy of many questions and few prejudices. It always made the trio wonder what exactly had happened to him to make him want to join Voldemort.

“Plus it helps that every meal we've been making a scene by sitting together at a different table each day. Although I just about choked from laughter when we sat with the Gryffindors the other day. They looked like they couldn't decide between hexing us or throwing up.” Draco laughs heartily.

Lyka snickers, half wishing that the administration would do away with the rivalry between houses. It's not like it'll do anyone good in the upcoming war. She takes a deep breath to calm herself and clear those particular thoughts. There was no need for Severus to have to deal with her in a bad mood when he himself was in a predicament. She puts on a bright smile as she pulls back Severus' curtain. Inside the curtain, the dark-haired boy is sitting propped up against pillows, his leg magically elevated, and a book in his lap. Lyka feels a little happier seeing that it is the novel that she lent him on the train.

Severus smiles as he looks up and sees Lyka with the rest of their group appearing behind her. “You know...I already knew you were coming. You guys are quite loud.”

“Well we would have been here Wednesday if we had known. Hells! I had to find out by interrogating Lily. And I'm sure her friends are now plotting my inevitable doom.” Lyka says as she sits on the bed next to Severus' hip. She taps his shoulder gently with a fist when he starts looking sad at the mention of Lily. “But hey, now we're here!”

Draco perches himself on Severus' other side, pressing against him shoulder to shoulder. “So what exactly happened? Heard something about a potions accident and then you falling down some stairs. To which I can believe the stairs, seeing your leg is propped up and you reek of Skelegrow. But you? Having an accident in potions? Unless it was on purpose to get out of one of Slughorn's lectures, then I could see it.”

Severus laughs before sobering up, “Unfortunately both are true.” This causes everyone to pause and silently wait for him to continue. “I'm quite certain that my potion had been sabotaged. I had realized that I didn't have enough of an ingredient and the potion was stable, so I left it. When I got back, it had changed from a brilliant purple to a swampy green. Then a moment later it just...blew up.” Severus glances up and sees all the various looks of concern. “Very little actually got on me. But since even Slughorn couldn't identify what had gone wrong, he sent me to the hospital wing. Then on the way here, I heard someone cast a tripping jinx when I was halfway up a staircase. Causing me to fall down the stairs and break my leg.” He looks at Lyka as she's about to ask him a question. “And no I didn't recognize the voice.”

“Well in theory it wouldn't be a Slytherin since you guys have that house rule of not harming each other.” Luna states from the chair to Severus' left.

Draco snorts, “That's only while in the Slytherin dormitories or whilst in the public eye. Privately, it's free game. Doesn't matter how much house support you have or if your elder brother is still in school. If you piss off the wrong elder Slytherin, it's game over.” He finishes with a dramatic sigh and rests his head on Severus' shoulder. This causes the older boy to blush at the physical contact.

“And since you were coming up from the dungeons, it could be plausible that a fellow Slytherin could have cast the jinx. Do you know if you've angered any of the older Slytherins recently, Sevy?” Regulus asks from the end of the bed.

Harry throws in his thoughts, “Doesn't the potions class have a mixture of houses?” Harry looks to Severus in concern, “Was...was James in your class?”

Severus looks down to the book in his lap. His eyes were beginning to well up with tears of humiliation and frustration. 'How is it that they just know?' He thinks to himself, unable to form proper words as sobs start to escape him. 'And why can't I ever just keep proper control of my emotions? If Potter never saw how happy I get when I see Lyka and Harry and the rest of them, they wouldn't target me as much. Bastard's already driven away Lily.'

“I'm going to throttle him.” Lyka snarls out into the silence that had fallen when Severus began to sob. She jumps up from the bed and begins to pace, “I'm going to completely and utterly destroy that bastard!”

Luna hops up from her seat, gently places a hand on Lyka's shoulder, causing the other girl to stop her angry pacing. “Lyka. He's still your brother. Even if he is causing harm to another, you shouldn't be thinking such thoughts. It is coming out.” Luna's silvery eyes pierce into Lyka's green ones. Luna could see the beastly parts of Lyka's inheritance coming to the surface.

“So?” Lyka snarls again before what Luna said finally processes in the still human portion of her mind. She breathes deeply several times before smiling gently at Luna. “Uuhhh...thanks for pointing that out, Luna.” She gives the other blonde girl a hug before calmly sitting back down beside Severus.

Regulus and Severus both stare at Lyka uncertainly. Although Severus had already mentally put together that it must have something to do with Lyka's inheritance. But poor Regulus just couldn't quite grasp it, “Um, Lyka, do you have anger issues?”

Lyka snorts, already back to her usual jovial self. “Yeah. Something like that.”

The group talks for hours until it's nearing supper and Madam Pomfrey starts shooing them out the door. Promises to come visit first thing in the morning have the Madam sighing deeply before closing the doors behind them. She bustles back over to Severus to run some diagnostic spells over him. She glances up and smiles motherly at Severus, “I'm glad to see you finally have some proper friends, dear.”

Severus smiles back, “Me, too.” He opens his book back up as Pomfrey goes to organize her potions. Severus actually found that he was greatly enjoying the exploits of a Siren pirating the high seas.


	13. Chapter 12: The Extraordinary Luna

The quintet slowly made their way towards their separate common rooms, chatting merrily. They quickly said goodbye to Regulus as he broke off to take a quicker route to the Hufflepuff common room. Draco looks to Lyka questioningly as she continues to follow Harry and Luna, “Oi Lyka. Where ya going? We have to head downwards to get to the dungeons. Not up!” He gives a small laugh as Lyka looks back to him.

“Yeah. But this is the perfect opportunity to ask Luna a few questions.” She gives him a look like it was supposed to be obvious.

Draco scrunches his brows in confusion, “Questions?”

Lyka tilts her head back and gives a dramatic sigh, “You know...supposedly we're all smart here. But why is it that I feel like I'm the only one who actually uses my brain on a regular basis?” She glances over to Luna, “No offense meant to you, Luna. Just two my two dunderheads.”

Luna smiles prettily, “None taken. And Lady Magic says it has to do with how you're the Twin of Dark.”

Lyka sighs again and pinches the bridge of her nose. “It always comes back to that damn prophecy. Couldn't that have just died when we did?”

Luna blinks slowly and says matter of factly, “No.”

Lyka lets out a grunt of annoyance before glancing around their group and ushering them into a nearby classroom. After confirming that the classroom is empty, Lyka uses her voice magic and casts a silencing ward around them. “As for the questions, we three know how we got here. We died and were given a second chance. But last I checked, Luna was still quite alive at the time of our deaths.” She looks pointedly towards Luna. “So how exactly did the extraordinary Luna Lovegood get to be in 1971?”

Harry blinks owlishly as his brain catches up with Lyka's train of thought, “You know...that's actually a fair point. Why didn't I think of that sooner?” He groans and sinks into a nearby chair.

Draco looks towards Harry, “Because Harry, you're the brawny twin. You weren't born for your brains. Bloody hells! Half of the administration only expected you to excel at defense magic and quidditch!”

Harry glares at Draco, “Thanks Dray, you really know how to make a guy feel good.” Draco smiles proudly at Harry before turning his attention towards Luna.

“Please Luna. Do tell us your tale of how you came to be here.” Draco says with an ostentatious flare.

Luna giggles at Draco's antics, “Well it's really quite simple.” Luna pauses for a moment as they all stare intently at her. “Lady Magic told me that you would need an extra bit of assistance.”

Lyka blinks repeatedly, “You're telling us. That the divine being of magic decided that we would need help. So She sent you back in time?”

Luna smiles dreamily and looks towards the solitary window as raindrops begin to hit the pane. “Well me and another. But we won't see them for a little while yet.”

Everyone stares at Luna like she just grew another head. Harry opens his mouth first, “Another? You mean someone else came back in time as well?” When Luna nods Harry opens and closes his mouth repeatedly. “But who is it?”

Luna turns her attention back to the rain, “You'll see soon enough. Perhaps even at breakfast tomorrow.”

Silence reigns for a few minutes before Luna practically floats out of the room. Harry follows shortly with a small wave to Lyka and Draco. The two Slytherins stay quiet sitting in their respective places before Lyka walks over to the window that Luna was looking at. Looking over what she could see of the grounds through the autumn storm, Lyka notices three glowing orange globes attempting to make it across the grounds and to the castle.

“Perhaps we will indeed find out at breakfast.” She turns away from the window and grabs a confused Draco's hand to drag him back to their common room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Shorter update today! This part was originally going to be longer but the next scene just felt too jarring when paired with this. So they've been separated into different chapters.


	14. Chapter 13: Early Mornings

That morning, Lyka woke to a feeling that she rarely ever felt that early in the day. It was the feeling of pure and utter dread. And it's cause was the other first year Slytherin girls gossiping. Lyka internally groans as she opens her eyes and stares at the emerald green canopy. She tunes herself into the the other girls' conversation.

“He was just so dreamy!” Swoons one girl.

Lyka thinks to herself, 'They must be talking about either James or Sirius. Both are already heart-breakers at twelve.'

“And that gorgeous blond hair!” Another girl practically moans out.

'Okay. Not James or Sirius. Are they talking about Draco? In which case, ya'll got a storm coming if you try for that one.'

“And it's so beautifully curly!” A third voice adds to the image. “Along with that scar across his face! So devilishly handsome!”

Lyka sits up fully upon realizing that these gossiping harpies weren't talking about anyone she actually knew, “Okay. I'm tired of playing guessing games with myself. Who in the bloody hells are you talking about?”

The three girls turn to Lyka and immediately declare, “The new defense professor!”

“We were on our way to breakfast when we saw him and Dumbledore talking about the class.”

“So you felt the need to run all the way back here to gossip about him? You couldn't have done that in the great hall?” Lyka says as she crawls out of bed and grabs her uniform for the day. Some days she really wished that Death could have just dropped them in as their sixteen year old selves. Then she wouldn't have to deal with listening to the drivel of first years. She sighs as she heads into the showers. Glancing into the regal silver mirrors as she passes, Lyka stops to frown at her reflection.

'Annoyingly perfect pale skin. Two disgustingly gorgeous green eyes. A nose that could stand for a little roughing up.' She sneers at her face's reflection. 'And then that slightly wavy, silver-white hair. Bloody siren genetics.' Lyka scoffs at herself before hanging her clothes outside of her shower stall. 'I wonder what Draco would think if I told him that I felt prettier missing an eye and a poorly healed nose.' She laughs out loud at that thought before starting the water.

After a beautifully hot shower, Lyka quickly dries off and pulls on her uniform. A quick check in the mirror to make sure everything is in order before she heads off towards the boy's dorm. Lyka ignores the several looks-both appreciative and not-she gets from the Slytherin boys as she passes them. Quickly stopping in at the first year boys dorm, she notes that Draco isn't visible anywhere.

“Oi!” She shouts at a first year that just came from the showers, causing him to drop his shirt he was in the midst of putting on. “Where's Malfoy?”

The boy blushes as he quickly gets his shirt on, “H-h-h-he's still i-i-i-i-in the sh-shower.” He stammers along blushing harder as he gets the words out.

Lyka looks to the ceiling and groans before looking back to the boy, “Thanks. And sorry for startling you.” She quickly leaves and heads to the second year dorm. If she knew anything about Draco, it would be that he wouldn't leave that shower until he felt human again. She snorts, 'Not like I ever get to feel like that.'

Stopping in the doorway of the second year dorm, she scans the room before sighting Severus sitting on the edge of his bed. She snickers as she watches him struggle with attempting to tie his tie the non-magical way. Quickly crossing the room, Lyka stops in front of Severus and puts her hands on her hips. “Sevy, are you really having that much trouble tying that?” She smirks as Severus' head whips up.

“Lyka.” He says her name like she hasn't been barging into the boys' dorms every morning since term started.

She snorts at his reaction, “Really Sevy? You still aren't used to the fact that I come to get both you and Draco in the morning?” She starts full on laughing at his tiny nod. “Well Sevy, you're going to have to get used to people actually caring about you. Cause unfortunately this is something that comes with the package.”

Severus just shakes his head silently before pulling out his wand and magically fixing his tie. He picks up his robes and before putting them on, stares at them reverently. “I still can't believe your mum just...bought me everything new.” Severus looks to Lyka as though trying to figure out what had exactly happened. “I mean it's not like I'm wor-”

“Severus Snape,” Lyka hisses out at him, causing him to stop mid-word and wide-eyed. “You're worth a whole damn lot. To me. And to Draco, Harry, Luna, Reggie, and apparently to my mum. You want to know what was in the letter she sent me the other day? It was her primarily asking how you were doing. And telling me to make sure that you're actually eating something because, 'he just looks too skinny.'” She takes a deep breath, grabs his hands, and pulls him up off his bed. “Now let's see if Draco is done primping and get some breakfast. I heard a rumor we have a heartthrob for a defense professor.” She drags the taller boy out of his dormitory, never letting go of his hand.

“Thank you.” He whispers quietly, just before they reach the first year dorm. Lyka squeezes his hand before looking in to see if Draco is out of the shower. She bursts out laughing at the sight she sees, causing Severus to stare at her oddly before looking in himself. The sight of Draco attempting to perfectly arrange his hair messily while glowering at his reflection causes Severus to also start laughing. Soon Draco was glaring at the two as they completely lost it in the doorway.

“Would you two stop laughing?! It requires a lot of concentration to make myself the epitome of style!” Draco cries out at them, causing Lyka to laugh even harder. Severus sobers up after a few more chuckles before attempting to pick the almost hysterical Lyka up off the floor.

“Sorry Draco. But it's just...the faces you make while placing each separate section is absolutely hilarious.” Lyka manages to wheeze out as she clings to Severus for balance.

Draco huffs as he gives up on his hair, “Well c'mon then. Let's get going to breakfast before Harry and Reggie decide to eat everything!”

Severus snorts at this, “They are exceptionally voracious eaters.”

Upon entering the great hall, the trio noticed several things at once. The unknown blond man seated next to Dumbledore and in deep conversation with both Slughorn and McGonagall. Then the next thing was that Harry, Luna, and Reggie were seated at the Gryffindor table today. With two redheaded boys in Gryffindor colors across from them. And much to Severus' chagrin, seated next to Harry and the redheads was James and his motley crew. They were all engaged in what appeared to be a civil and quite fun conversation. One that Severus knew would be ruined with his very presence.

“I think I'm going to go sit at the Slytherin table today,” Severus says quickly before attempting to scurry in that direction. Lyka and Draco each grab his arms to hold him in place.

“Sorry, Sevy.” Lyka says looking up at his black eyes.

“We're not going to let you ostracize yourself just because of some prat.” Draco continues.

“So unfortunately, you're going to have the pleasure of sitting between us.” Lyka states simply, a beautiful smile on her face.

“And if those prats try something,” Draco begins, a mischievous smirk upon his lips.

“We'll break their faces!” Lyka says with pure glee. This causes Severus to break out in nervous laughter. Both for his fate and the fate of Potter and his friends.

They quickly head for where their friends were sitting, Lyka taking a seat next to the redheads with Severus next to her and Draco on his other side. Lyka quickly turns to the two new boys, personally attempting to smother the recognition and happiness at seeing them. “So who are you lot? Cause you definitely don't look the type to be stupid enough to hang out with that prat.” She jabs a thumb in James' direction, causing him to sputter with barely contained laughter.

Sniggers erupt from the the redheaded boys. The one right next to her states, “Well you see,”

Then the other goes, “We were shown to the Gryffindor common room this morn,”

“And suddenly this lot decides we need to go to breakfast with them!” The first finishes.

“So here you are?” Lyka and Draco asked with twin smirks.

The redheads laugh in unison, “Yup!”

The redhead closest to Lyka reaches a hand out to her, “George Rousseau.”

The other puts a hand out to her around his brother's back, “Fred Rousseau, my queen.”

Lyka shakes both their hands and laughs when Fred kisses her hand, “Lyka Potter, a pleasure to meet you both.”

The redheaded twins introduce themselves to the rest of the group and the conversation flows naturally until Dumbledore approaches the podium. All the students fall silent and turn to look at him.

“Now my dear pupils, I know you all have been wondering why for the past week we have not been having Defense Against the Dark Arts. Unfortunately, our dear professor had been unable to join us at the beginning of term due to needing to finish a project in Romania. But now I can officially introduce you all to Professor Ambrose Rousseau!” Applause erupts through the great hall as a handsome blond man stands up from and waves to the student body. “Now I do believe classes will be starting shortly. I would suggest you all get going!”


	15. Chapter 14: Brothers

Draco pants as he finishes the climb to the fifth floor. It didn't really help that he had to avoid several prefects and ghosts since he decided to skip potions. But it was incredibly important that they reclaim Ravenclaw's diadem as soon a possible. It is the entirety of the world at stake after all! Draco finishes quickly moving over to where the Room of Requirement would be and glances around himself to make sure he was alone.

He nods his blond head and smirks in victory before beginning the required pacing. 'Storage room with the diadem,' he thinks with the first set of required steps. He does it again and on the turn to begin the third and final repetition, a voice breaches his thoughts.

“You know I did find it odd when I was informed that my little brother was seen wandering the halls. Especially since I knew he was supposed to be taking potions right now.” A voice drawls out.

Draco's shoulders slump with defeat. Lyka was going to give him a wallop for being caught. He finishes turning and looks directly into the warm, laughing eyes of his elder brother. “Hello Lucius. Congrats! You caught me. Detention?”

Lucius laughs and it reminds Draco of thick honey. It was so strange to know that before decades of being a Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy was actually an enjoyable person who could actually laugh. “That depends on why you're skipping potions.” Lucius glances towards the empty wall. “And I'm also curious as to why you're trying to access the Room. Are you feeling all right, Draco?” Lucius' eyes went from warm and laughing to fully concerned.

This was the other part that Draco could hardly believe. The fact that this Lucius was completely and utterly concerned about every aspect of Draco's life. But the version of Lucius from the future only cared about Draco upholding the perfect pureblood image. Then again, might have something to do with a certain Dark Lord. “Actually,” Draco sighs for effect and puts on an anxious expression. “I was in Professor Slughorn's class. But I started to get really overwhelmed and found myself blanking out portions of class. Lyka noticed and called over Professor Slughorn to point out that I wasn't doing well. He relieved me and sent me to the hospital wing. But when I got there Madame Pomfrey was already treating Severus for something. And it just made me feel worse.” Draco hugs his arms around himself and looks away from Lucius.

Lucius smiles sadly at his little brother, “And so you came to the spot I told you about for some peace and quiet.” Lucius finishes the tale for Draco and quickly does three repetitions in front of the wall. A large door appears on the wall and Lucius opens it whilst beckoning Draco to follow him. The younger Malfoy does a victory dance in his head for managing to throw all suspicion off himself.

Upon entering the room, Draco realizes that it is a complete recreation of his dearly departed mother's solarium. The three walls Draco was facing were made entirely of glass panes with the occasional filigree ironwork heart design. And they showed what he knew to be a false rendition of the Malfoy gardens. He snorts as he saw his mother's favorite and most deranged peacock go racing past the outside of the windows. The rest of the room consisted of many potted plants. Some benign like the beautiful dusty pink roses and the white peonies that lined the entry way. And some not so benign like the bright red foxglove he had attempted to touch when he was seven. Draco wouldn't forget that scolding any time soon.

Draco slowly spins around as he moves towards the small white wicker table in the far corner with two matching chairs. He sits down and stares at the tea service for two that had appeared on the table since he began his way over. Without glancing up at Lucius, he mutters: “It's too bad father destroyed this place.”

Lucius sighs deeply, “Well considering how scared you made him when you told him you thought foxglove was edible.” Lucius calmly picks up the silver teapot engraved with peacocks in flight and began to pour them what smells of mint. It was then that Draco realizes that they were using a recreation of his mother's favorite tea set. Another thing that hadn't escaped their father's rage.

Draco looks up slowly, scrutinizing Lucius and trying to figure out if he truly meant that. “He could have just removed the poisonous plants. He didn't have to destroy the entirety of this room.” Draco sighs and turns his head to watch as the deranged peacock began his usual assault against the window in an attempt to get to the two boys. “At least the Room got Pierre right. Would have been too odd sitting here and not have that incessant tapping.”

Lucius smiles warmly whilst looking towards the irate albino peacock. “That is true.” He picks up the silver teacup in front of him and takes a sip of the tea before fixing a concerned look on Draco. “Now do you want to talk about why it is that you had to leave potions?”

Draco also takes a sip of his tea and notes that it is some sort of sweet mint flavor. Not his usual preference but then again, Lyka had spoiled him by introducing him to coffee. “Just had a nightmare.” Is all he could say to Lucius. Because how could he possibly explain to him that in another lifetime he was his father and had tortured a thirteen year old Draco with the cruciatus. Just for telling him that he wasn't going to follow in his parents' footsteps and join The Dark Lord.

Lucius sighs deeply, feeling mildly useless in this case. “Draco. How am I supposed to help you if you never tell me what these nightmares are about?”

Draco deflates and lets all of his exhaustion show; it was incredibly tired having to force himself to differentiate Brother Lucius with Father Lucius. While they were both incredibly different men, it was still the same face. The same face that moved exactly the same when in cold fury like he had been that night. “Because you just wouldn't be able to understand, Lucius,” Draco snaps after a few moments of reminding himself that this Lucius was infinitely more gentle than what he knew.

Lucius frowns, the hurt evident in his eyes. He looks away from Draco to stare at some nearby stargazer lilies. Both Malfoys were silent for a very long time before Draco apologizes quietly. Lucius nods in response as their impromptu teatime continues in silence.

XxXxX  
XxX  
XxXxX

Regulus and Luna sat patiently outside of the charms classroom. Their defense class had let out early after one of Regulus' fellow Hufflepuffs had somehow set part of the room on fire while trying to disarm their partner.

“Professor Rousseau seems to be very competent.” Luna says quietly. She adjusts one of her deep red teardrop earrings, causing Regulus to focus on it.

“That he does. Although I'm still curious as to how Brown managed to start a fire with the disarming charm.” Regulus continues staring at the red teardrops, “Hey Luna...what exactly are those earrings?” He asks this gently as he watches what appears to be a small storm swirling inside the earring closest to him.

Luna smiles mysteriously, “Just a gift that I dreamt would go missing if I didn't wear them today.” She shakes her head at him as the charm class ahead of them lets out. They watch the second years stream past them when Sirius stops in front of them.

Sirius looks between the two and seems to hesitate slightly at the sight of Luna. He blinks his grey eyes and opens his mouth. Sirius stands like that for a few moments before seeming to realize that he was making a fool of himself. He snaps his mouth shut, nods sharply, and runs off with a blush spreading across his face.

Regulus stares after his elder brother, confusion swimming through his mind. “You know, Luna. That was the most interaction I've had with him since I was sorted into Hufflepuff. You would think that he would actually want to talk with me more since I didn't follow the family tradition.” He says this part quietly, tears beginning to well up in his hazel eyes as he looks at his knees.

Luna reaches over and wipes his eyes, “Cheer up, Reggie. I'm sure he's still wrapping his mind around the concept that you aren't like how he was expecting.”

“She's right there, Reggie.” A jovial voice says.

Regulus whips his head up, shock evident in his eyes: “Wha-” He calms down when he notices it's just one of the Rousseau twins. “Oh hello...um...wait I can figure this out...” The redheaded boy laughs and sits down next to Regulus as the raven-haired boy stares closer trying to identify the twin. Regulus squints for several minutes while both the twin and Luna giggle. “Fred! You're Fred!” Regulus smiles uncertainly, even though he was quite sure since while the twins appeared to be similar Fred's smile was always crooked.

Fred sighs deeply, “Now how is it that my mate's little brother can figure out that I'm Fred, but none of the bloody professors can? I mean except dad.” Then he smiles that crooked smile of his again, “But anyway, you should really listen to Luna in this case. She hit the nail on the head here.”

Regulus tilts his head in confusion, “What do you mean?” He turns his head towards Luna as she stands up and starts to head into the classroom. “Hey! Where are you going?” He motions that he doesn't want to be left alone with the redhead.

“You'll be fine, Reggie. I'll save you a seat next to me.” Luna smiles gently at him. Then her and her stormy red teardrops disappear through the doorway.

Fred throws an arm around Regulus' shoulders and drags the younger boy into his side, causing the younger to yelp in surprise. “She's right ya know. I won't hurt ya. But she's right about your brother. He's having issues processing you ending up in Hufflepuff. Sirius is also pretty much blaming Lyka for it, too.” Fred shrugs his free shoulder.

Regulus looks down towards his shoes, staring at the various stains as a small blush appears on his cheeks. “Well...technically Lyka is the reason why I'm in Hufflepuff. She told me to just be true to myself when we were on the train. And when the Hat started talking about putting me in Hufflepuff, my first instinct had been to demand it put me in Slytherin. To which I think I would have done fine there since I would have had Lyka, Dray, and Sevy there. But I instead decided to listen to Lyka's advice and didn't fight it when the Hat decided that yes I did belong in Hufflepuff.” Regulus looks up and smiles brightly at Fred. “And honestly I'm happier than I ever thought I would be. All the other Hufflepuffs have been nothing but welcoming. And several of the older ones offer to help me with my homework when they see me struggling in the common room after curfew.” Regulus slows down his speech and looks back to his shoes, completely missing the blush that had spread on Fred's cheeks when he smiled at him.

“Well I'll make sure that Sirius hears all that since he's being an idiot and not talking to you to hear it himself.” Fred says quietly, giving Regulus a small squeeze around his shoulders before releasing him. “But now you'd better get into class before Flitwick decides to fully come out here.” Fred breaks down in laughter as Regulus begins apologizing to Professor Flitwick, who had indeed been standing in the doorway waiting for his last student to enter the classroom.

After Regulus goes in with Flitwick, Fred stands up and walks a little ways down the hallway. “So did you manage to catch all of that?” He turns and looks at the older Black boy standing in an alcove.

“Yeah I did.” Sirius mumbles.

“Good. Because your brother misses you. If it wasn't obvious by the fact that he was about to break down crying after you ran off like that.” Fred throws an arm around Sirius' shoulders. “Now we should probably see about getting ourselves to transfiguration. I don't think Professor McGonagall will be too happy that we're already ten minutes late.”


	16. Chapter 15: Classes and Emotions

Lyka Potter knew two things about herself. The first thing being that she did enjoy making potions. The second thing being that she hated having to listen to someone drone on and on about the process of making said potions. And thus here she was stuck in her own personal hell. Having to listen to Slughorn talk endlessly about how to brew a pompion potion but they wouldn't be allowed to till later was driving the white-haired girl insane. She was sure that if her hair wasn't already white it would have turned so just from having to go through first year potions again.

She looks over to the empty seat next to her and sighs deeply. 'Maybe it was a mistake giving Draco an opportunity to go look for the diadem. He should have to suffer through Sluggy's annoying explanations, too.' She scowls and returns her attention to Slughorn only to note that everyone was packing away their supplies.

“Well everyone, that will be all. And don't forget to write a parchment long essay on the uses and properties of the pompion potion! Due next Friday!” Slughorn calls as the students file out of the classroom.

Harry comes up along Lyka's side, seemingly excited for what's to come. “So what sort of style do you think Professor Ambrose is?”

Lyka rolls her eyes at Harry's over-excitement. Did he manage to forget that they already have six years of defense classes under their belts? “Hopefully more straightforward. With a bit more emphasis on spells that will actually help us in situations where we will need to defend ourselves.”

Harry nods along as their path takes them out of the dungeons and up, up, up the stairs of Hogwarts. “What if he ends up being like another blond defense professor we once dealt with?”

“Then Dumbledore is even more of an idiot for hiring two of the same types regardless of the amount of time between.” Lyka scoffs and nods acknowledgment to Draco as he comes up on Harry's other side. “How are you feeling?”

Draco swings an arm around Harry's shoulders, “Better. Although I went to hang out in the Room. Since Pomfrey was a bit preoccupied tending to Severus.” Draco holds up his index finger to silence Lyka as her face goes red. “Also I did end up getting caught by Lucius. We ended up having a decent conversation for a wee bit before the topic turned sour.”

Harry stares at Draco's profile as they walk, trusting Draco wouldn't let him run into anything. “Did you end up getting detention? And why did it go bad?”

“No detention. Lucius was very understanding of my mental state. And Lucius had willed the Room to take the form of my mother's sunroom. Which my father had completely destroyed after an event that happened when I was but a child.” He says while pressing his free hand to his forehead.

“You still are a child.” Lyka mutters in disappointment. It would have been such a relief to get the diadem this early on. But there will be other chances. Unfortunately it might just end up not being until later in term. Then there was also the problem of the Marauders targeting Severus. That made her blood absolutely boil.

Draco glances over to Lyka at this moment, “Uh-oh. Lyka's thinking too hard. The tips of her ears are turning red.” Lyka glares at Draco as he laughs and quickly takes her hair out from behind her ears. They arrive at their Defense classroom and note that the rest of the class is sitting outside the room. “What seems to be the problem?” Draco directs to one of the other first years.

“Well we can hear that Professor Ambrose is inside. But the door is locked. So no one can actually get in.” The Gryffindor states as a Slytherin knocks on the door. Several bangs resounded from deep within the classroom. For some reason the professor was held up within his own classroom and was completely ignoring his students attempts to get in.

Harry shrugs out from under Draco's arm and pushes his way through the crowd to the door. “Well when push comes to shove!” He says to the crowd before pointing his pale wand towards the lock. “Alohomora.” The door unlocks and Harry pulls it open. Inside was not what they were expecting. Professor Rousseau was dodging between wand wielding dummies and blasting them with various spells. He didn't even seem to notice as the students file into the classroom.

Eventually Professor Rousseau disarms and takes out the last dummy before turning towards the class. “And that my students, is how you deal with multiple opponents when cornered.” He smiles brightly and wipes the sweat off of his forehead. “Now can anyone tell me what spell I was using to disarm them?” Lyka raises her hand. “Yes Miss Potter?”

“You were using expelliarmus. And was all of that really a demonstration for our benefit? Or did the dummies just go rampant?” Lyka asks as she glances back towards the scattered and defeated dummies.

Professor Rousseau bursts out laughing, “All right you got me. The magic controlling them did go a bit haywire after my last class. But you're also correct on the spell. Which is also what we're going to be learning today.” And so for the next hour the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years practiced disarming each other. Professor Rousseau gave out many compliments to Harry, Lyka, and Draco. But as Lyka thought to herself, 'Well we've had sixteen years experience with the bloody spell and technique.' Fortunately there were no strange mishaps like there had been in the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class.

As they all got out for lunch, Lyka turns towards Harry and Draco. “I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna go see if Severus is still in the hospital wing or not. And if he is...well I'm going to accompany him to lunch.”

Draco snorts loudly, “Bodyguard Lyka Potter. Scariest and deadliest of all!”

Lyka flashes Draco a smile and finger-guns, waving her hands up and down. “Oh you know it, Dray. See you two in the great hall!” And with that Lyka parts ways with the boys. She quickly makes her way to the hospital wing, skipping several steps and jumping off the last five of several staircases. As she arrives in the corridor leading to the hospital wing, she witnesses one of the large doors open and a fairly tall, skinny, pale and dark-haired boy exit. “Oi Sevy!”

Severus turns towards her and smiles shyly as she approaches, “Hey Lyka.” His smile quickly disappears when he notices her expression turn from happy to overly concerned. “I'm all right now. Also all that happened was I tripped down the stairs and managed to bump my head a lil bit.” He tries to give what is supposed to be a reassuring smile.

Lyka hums, not satisfied at all with this answer. “Is this what you would tell Lily to get her off your back about these things? Because unfortunately or fortunately, I'm not Lily, Severus.” She links her arm with his as they begin to head towards the great hall. “So what really caused you to fall and miss two classes? I doubt Madam Pomfrey would have kept you for that long if it was just a simply bump to the head.”

Severus sighs as they take another turn and begin to take the stairs down, “Well I might have heard someone cast a tripping jinx just before I fell. And I might have actually of had a cut somewhere on my head. Causing Madam Pomfrey to be concerned that I had a concussion. Thus why I was in the hospital wing for two class periods before she let me go.”

Lyka hums again, a bit more satisfied with this answer. “And did the voice casting the tripping jinx happen to sound like someone I'm closely related to? Or perhaps one of their motley crew?” She glances out of the corner of her eye to gauge Severus' reaction. To which she was not disappointed as the boy bit his lower lip in frustration. “You know you can tell me. You're one of my friends, Sevy. I'm not going to choose my idiot brother or his idiot friends over you.” She whispers to the boy as he brings them to a stop to blink away tears.

“I know that, Lyka. I'm just not used to it is all. Even Lily during our first year would always find some way to twist what I told her around so it was my fault. Even for moments when she was there!” His voice breaks with a combination of rage and pain. “And it was just so unfair. Because she made friends with that Marlene and Alice. Then almost completely forgot about me unless she wanted help with her homework.” He sniffles a little and rubs at his eyes with his free arm. “Then somehow you decided to come along into my bloody life. Yeah, part of it has made things worse with Potter. Since he seems to think that he needs to protect you from me. Honestly...I think we need to protect all of the school from you with the way you walk around, Lyka.” Severus lets out a watery laugh.

Lyka envelopes the teary-eyed boy in a hug, her heart aching for him. While a burning rage towards her older brother only grows. As she opens her mouth to attempt to comfort the taller boy, a slow clap echoes through the corridor. Groaning in her head, Lyka turns to look and sees exactly who she was expecting. “You know most people know how to read the situation and usually don't interrupt with creepy clapping.” Her words ooze with disdain as her brother and his friends appear.

“Well little sis, what can I say? Can't help but applaud a good show.” James says with a mischievous smile. “Anyway, you run on along to lunch, Lyka. We need to have a little chat with Snivellus before he gets to lunch.”

Lyka narrows her eyes at James as she feels Severus tense up in her arms and his breathing becoming faster and shallower. She slowly releases Severus and turns towards the group of boys, crossing her arms in the process. “Yeah. I don't think so, brother dearest. How about you lot run on along to lunch before I hex all four of you?” She smiles prettily at them as her muscles automatically loosen for a fight. She watches closely as Remus and Peter share a look.

“James, would she actually hex us?” Peter asks quietly as the tension mounts between the two groups.

James snorts, “She's just a bunch of hot air. Just make sure to go easy on her, boys.” At this signal, all four of the boys draw their wands.

Lyka sighs and shrugs dramatically, “Of course you boys would have to learn the hard way.” With that she trains her full focus on the quartet and lets out a high pitched note followed by a lower pitched note. The four boys react with shock as they're disarmed and flung onto their backs. Among the groans and light cursing, Lyka giggles and grabs an equally shocked Severus' hand. “By the way, good luck dealing with the third surprise I left ya.” With that she breaks into a run for the great hall, dragging Severus the entire way and not stopping till they were at the doors.

As they stood, partially bent over and panting, Severus quick glances at Lyka. His eyebrows scrunch together in concern. “Are you going to be all right? You look like hell warmed over.”

Lyka nods and answers between breaths, “Yeah. Just a lot more done than I should have.” She stands up fully and gives Severus an exhausted smile. “I think I might eat really quickly and then take a little nap before charms.”

Severus nods, knowing that she'll refuse to go to the hospital wing or even skip class. “By the way, what exactly was the third thing you did to them?”

She snickers, “I turned every hair on their body into a petunia. They won't be able to get rid of them without removing them entirely and being bald for a bit.”

Severus laughs loudly as they enter the great hall, “But why petunias?”

“Because they symbolize hatred and resentment. Which for reasons know and unknown, they have a lot of both for you.” Lyka states simply as they join the rest of their friends for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long to pump this chapter out. I've been working extra hours at work with very little time there to work on writing. Plus I've recently adopted a new kitten and when he first moved in he felt the need to attempt to chew any and all electrical cords. That were plugged in. So there was very little time for any sort of writing there either.
> 
> I'm going to try to get back into the swing of things! Although that doesn't mean that I'll have a decent posting schedule. I'm probably still going to be very sporadic.
> 
> Also it doesn't help that my brain has been a bit preoccupied with two different alternate universes of this one. One where Sirius doesn't go to Azkaban and raises the twins after James and Lily's deaths. And we get to see him and of course Remus struggle raising the two of them. Because who doesn't want “Unca Pahwfoo!” and all the other shenanigans toddler Harry and Lyka would get into?
> 
> And another where Voldemort was defeated during the first Wizarding War and either one or both of the Potter parents survives. Although this particular one would be taking place after the twins and company are done with Hogwarts. Because uuuhhhh, I'm kind of struggling with not being at the cutesy parts of this story yet. I wanna write the romance!
> 
> Plus there's always the temptation of writing out the original series of events. Before all the time travel and death. Because I mean give me a show of hands of who doesn't want to see exactly how Harry, Lyka, and Draco became friends?
> 
> Please feel free if you guys would be interested in reading any of these ideas! And don't worry, I won't abandon StWR2 in favor of any of these.
> 
> Love you all!  
> -Siren


	17. Chapter 16: Walking Disasters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really long author's note at end. Please read!

Severus and Lyka slowly make their way to the Gryffindor table. Harry pops up immediately upon noticing how heavily Lyka is leaning upon Severus. Glancing towards Severus, Harry asks: “What happened?” Asking the question out loud causes the rest of their group to grow concerned for their friend.

“Your elder brother and company happened.” The two raven-haired boys deposit Lyka onto the bench before they each sit on either side of her. “They attempted to corner us on our way here. But Lyka managed to fend them off.” Severus gives the exhausted girl a pointed look as she rests her head on his shoulder. “As you can tell, she's tired herself out with the effort.”

“You're worth the effort, Sevy,” is mumbled out by Lyka before her breathing evens out and she dozes off. Severus blushes slightly before focusing on dishing up food for himself with only one hand available.

Harry on the other hand was thinking hard, “I don't get why James hates you so much, Sevy. As far as we know you never slighted him or hexed him first. So just...why?” Harry pouts slightly. “I mean I know he has that weird obsession with that Lily girl.”

Severus huffs, “That's exactly what his problem is.” He sighs and stares at his potatoes sullenly. “Lily and I grew up in the same town. And we've been friends since we were eight. Potter didn't like that she was spending so much time with...” Severus pauses for a few jagged breaths as he gains control of his emotions. “With the greasy Slytherin kid. And he pretty much got his way, too. Lily's started hanging out more with her dorm-mates halfway through last year.” He sniffles slightly before talking in a quieter voice. “I actually haven't seen her at all since the last time we studied together. She didn't want to hang out during the summer.”

Everyone was quiet for a few moments before Regulus spoke up. “Well since we're speaking on a more depressing tone.” He takes a deep breath. “I'm worried that my parents are mad at me for being sorted into Hufflepuff.” The words all come out in a rush, causing confused expressions on everyone but Luna.

Luna blinks slowly at her friend, “Why-ever would you think that, Reggie?”

“I've sent them several letters since the start of term. And they haven't replied to a single one.” Regulus aggressively stabs at his lunch in his frustration. “I'm just worried that I've disappointed them with being sorted the way I was sorted.” He drops his fork before hiding his face behind his hands. “And I'm terrified that they'll treat me how they've treated Sirius. Actually they'll probably treat me worse seeing as how Hufflepuff is barely respected!”

Luna gently rubs between Regulus's shoulders. “It's all right, Reggie. Most likely they've just been busy with other matters and haven't found the time to write back. I'm sure you'll get a letter by next week.”

After remaining silent for so long, Draco finally speaks up. “We're all walking disasters.” At everyone's bemused expressions, he explains further. “Well Sevy has to deal with James being a berk. Reggie has no clue as to what his parent's opinion of him is. Plus the whole thing with Sirius refusing to talk to him. Luna is regarded as strange by the majority here. Harry's considered as either the shadow of James or as the dimwitted twin of Lyka Potter. Lyka has been called a lot of things. Which I'm not going to repeat any of it because the majority is cruel. And I'm just Lucius Malfoy's baby brother who is better off being ignored by the Hogwarts population.” Draco takes a deep breath and a swig of his pumpkin juice. “Pretty much what I'm saying is that it's a damn good thing that we have each other. Otherwise we'd all be pariahs.” Lunch continued on in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I didn't forget about this fic! I've just been super busy irl and got distracted.
> 
> I've also been hard at work re-reading Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone to assist me with writing out Harry and Lyka's first First Year at Hogwarts. Please stay tuned as this fic will appear under the title, “The Potter Twins and the Year of the Stone”, somewhere towards mid-December or the end of.
> 
> There's also been a little plot bunny hopping around in my head for a different kind of time travel fic. It will take place in the Potter Twins Universe. (Which I'm just going to start referring to as the PTU.) And this particular tale will primarily follow Severus Snape, will be canon-compliant in a select few aspects, and will be more of a romance/hurt/comfort type of fic. As of right now this fic is currently without a title or a estimated release date. Mostly cause I can't figure out a bloody title.
> 
> Now due to the fact that I'm insane and feel the need to write multiple things at once. I've decided that I'll be updating each story every three weeks. So since STWR2 is being updated today (12/7/2020), I won't be posting the next chapter till the 28th. This is to give myself time to properly write out a decent length chapter and also edit it.
> 
> Which gets into the next part of things. I'm officially looking for Betas for all of my stories. So if you would interested in being a Beta for any of these three stories, please send a private message detailing which one/ones you would be interested in.
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient with me!
> 
> With love,  
> Siren


	18. Chapter 17: Howler

Several weeks go past in a blur of classes, small comforting moments between friends, and attempting to avoid pranks on Severus's part. But for one young Black, the passing weeks had been torture as he continues to not hear from his parents. And it was while in the library that Regulus brought up his concerns again. The little Hufflepuff glances up from his potions textbook to look around at his friends. “Guys...I'm getting really worried,” he keeps his voice down to refrain from attracting attention.

Luna looks up momentarily from the essay she was working on, “I'm sure they'll write you soon, Reggie.”

Regulus frowns down at his textbook before looking up with distress in his eyes, “But it's already October! Halloween is in two weeks! And I've written them every day since we started.” He clears his voice to attempt to speak in not a distressed squeak. “I know they aren't so busy that they can't send back a single letter. I mean, yes they don't bother to write Sirius either. But with how they've acted, him getting into Gryffindor was a greater offense than anything I could have done. The only way I would have earned their ire would have been to be put into Gryffindor as well. But I was sorted into Hufflepuff. And now it seems that they can't even bear to write me back.” He lays his head down onto the table with his arms dangling straight down.

Harry gently pats his back, “As Luna's said, Reggie. Everything will work out. Most likely they've actually written you but forgot to send it out.” Regulus groans at this, not believing it in the slightest.

Draco sighs deeply, “Or it could be exactly as he fears.” He shrugs when several sets of eyes angrily turn towards him. “This is coming from the viewpoint of someone who lives in a cutthroat pureblood family. Frequently it's a case of get into Slytherin or else. Some times they make exceptions for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.” He shrugs again. “But that's once again on a some times basis."

Regulus groans again causing Lyka to speak up from behind her book, “Don't worry, Reggie. If something terrible happens, we're still friends and we'll have your back.” This gains nods from everyone except Regulus himself.

The raven-haired boy groans again, “That only makes me feel slightly better, Lyka.” He lifts his head and smiles at everyone. “I suppose we should head towards supper instead of continuing to listen to me wallow.”

XxXxX  
XxX  
XxXxX

Breakfast felt tense the next morning as six pairs of eyes watch for the daily post to arrive. In particular, they were watching for the Black family owl and the possible set of letters it could be carrying for Regulus. Regulus especially felt himself thrumming with nervous energy at the fact that it could be yet another day without word from his parents. “What if they don't send anything today either?” He questions the other five seated around him.

“Then perhaps we ask the headmaster if you can floo call them after explaining the situation?” Severus suggests.

Lyka nods in agreement, “That would be the fastest course for getting some sort of answer. And I'm sure that Headmaster Dumbledore would be empathetic about the situation.”

Regulus nods slowly before jumping up in excitement as the owls began swooping into the great hall. “I just saw my parents' owl!” He cries out. The group watches in equal excitement as the owl Regulus had pointed out flew lazily around the hall. Eventually the owl swoops low in front of Regulus and drops a single red envelope. The owl takes off again, not even stopping for a treat; leaving the young Black staring in horror at the howler.

Draco blinks slowly, paler than normal in the wake of this delivery. “Reggie...you should probably open that before it explodes.”

Regulus swallows hard before reaching out with a shaking hand to pick up the envelope. He rips it open haphazardly, and the voice of Walburga Black came out with a deafening shriek: “Regulus Arcturus Black! You are the greatest disgrace to the most noble and honorable house of Black to have ever lived! You were supposed to redeem our house by being sorted into the correct house! Not be akin to that horrid brother of yours! You are hereby disowned and stripped of all titles associated with this noble house!” The envelope bursts into flames after that last declaration and ashes rain down onto Regulus' still empty plate.

Regulus stares horrified at the pile of ashes before scrambling out of his seat and leaving behind the great hall that was now full of talk about what they just heard.


End file.
